


The World Now Crumbles

by xoma



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's feelings for Clementine are getting out of control and something happens to Clementine that surprises everyone and something that Nick doesnt feel gulity about..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was sitting in the living room the candles lighting up the room, there was a mild breeze he was reading a book that Sarah had forced him to read.

He hated to admit it but he was enjoying this book but he hoped that he wouldn't be forced to read another one, he took quiet sips of his water and shifted his position too lie on the couch,his feet hanging off the arm of the chair. Everyone was upstairs sleeping, the clock had just turned too 00:30 he was slowly drifty off but he really wanted too finish the chapter he was on it was just getting exciting.

He heard a door open upstairs and close quietly, he looked up from his book and noticed Carlos walking down the stairs.

He gave a smile towards the spanish man "Hi" and returned to his book "Oh are you enjoying that book?"He heard Carlos's thick accent full of sarcasm as he excited the kitchen with some water.

He flipped him off and turned on his side trying to keep his eyes open just to finish his chapter, he heard Carlos laugh and walk back up towards his room, Nick gave in he turned around and set his book on the table. Laying on his back he slowly closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

A Hour Later

 

He felt a soft weight on him and someone tapping on his chest, he pushed the hand away but he felt it again "Fuck off" He mumbled his eyes still closed and tried to push the weight off him but the weight wouldn't moved.

He gave up and opened his eyes only to be greeted by a smiling Clementine, his eyes widened "What are you doing?!" He half shouted, Clementine just sighed "I'm bored" She leaned her head against his chest, he felt his heart race in his chest and he didn't know why he looked down at Clementine who was busy pulling at a piece of thread coming out of his t-shirt. "Well go read a book or s-something!?"

He tired to pull his eyes off Clementine but he couldn't he just stared at her, his eyes moved along her body the way her back was curved, her legs thin but his eyes widened even more when he realised that she was only wearing a t-shirt, it had ridden up to her back showing her panties.

He was pulled out his thought when he heard Clementine shout in victory "Got it!" but as she shouted she leaned back and sat on his groin, he groaned softly "Can you please get off me?" He asked trying to get her off him but she refused. "But I'm Boreeeeeed" She whined, He huffed and pushed her hard which caused her to fall off him and hit her head against the table really hardly. "

Oh shit!" He jumped off the couch and kneeled beside Clementine who was clutching her head and trying her hardest not to cry, He went to wrap his arm around her shoulder but Clementine let out a loud sob.

Clementine felt sharp pain in her head she didn't understand why he pushed her she only wanted to play even when the dead was walking she just wanted to play and feel young again, she felt his hand on her shoulder but flinched away from him "I just wanted to play with you, you didn't have to be so mean!" She screamed at him she stood up and ran up the stairs slamming the bedroom door shut.

He felt bad that he pushed her he could of just picked her up, he sighed and put his head in his hands.

He could hear her crying but was surprised that no-one had woken up, he sat on the floor for a while her crying still going strong, he decided to go up to Clementines room. He knocked on her door only to hear her whisper "Come in", his hand turned the doorknob slowly as he entered her room, the light of the moon shined through her room, he could see her petite figure on the bed her knees brought up to her chest and her eyes red from crying.

He closed the door and walked towards Clementine, his weight brought the bed down he faintly smiled at her "Look i'm sorry for being an idiot i wa-" He was cut off when Clementine brought him in for a hug, her grip tight on his t-shirt.

He was surprised at her sudden hug, he smiled at himself and wrapped his arms around her his hand rubbing at her lower back. Clementine whispered in his ear "Can we play a game?"'She felt like a child again she didn't want to admit that she still liked to play games.

He chuckled and pulled away from her, "What game do you wanna play?" He didn't want to do this but he did owe her after pushing her too hard.

She jumped off the bed happily and took his hand "Lets play..." She scanned the room looking for stuff to play with her eye landing on an old chest she pulled him towards it.

He sighed remembering that it was an old toy chest, her hand was small in his as they reached the toy chest her hand slipped from his which made him upset he still couldn't figure out why he was upset.

She bent down trying to open the chest not realising her t-shirt had ridden up her back again, Nick was looking outside before he heard Clementine huff as he turned back to speak to her he nearly chocked on thin air his breathing picked up he reached out was going to touch her butt, but he realised what he was about to do.

She finally got it opened and saw all the toys and teddies, she gasped and grabbed an old barbie doll she turned towards Nick who looked scared and disgusted with himself "Look! I found an old barbie" Nick smiled at her happiness "A barbie? Seriously aren't you a little old for them?" He grabbed the barbie out her hand and teased her.

"Nick im only eleven" Her voice was serious she went to grab it but Nick raised his arm above his head just out of Clementines reach.

After a couple of kicks and punches Clementine gave up "Niiiiiiiick!" She stood on the bed and grabbed the barbie but as she grabbed it Nick fell over the carpet who brought Clementine down with him.

He was almost crushing her with his weight he raised his head and noticed that he was lying on top of Clementine there lips inches apart, and before he could think he kissed her lips softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementines eyes widened when she felt Nicks lips against hers they where soft and gentle with her, the barbie fell from her hands landing on the ground with a gentle thud.

She deepened the kiss pushing Nick off her, her hands on his chest as she felt Nick place his hands on her waist feeling the coldness of his fingers through her t-shirt.

He knew this was wrong but he couldn't help to want more so he pushed his tongue in her mouth his saliva mixing with her's, as the tongues touched and there saliva mixed he slowly pushed her onto her back.

He moved his lips to her neck nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck, she moaned at his touch which caused him to stop and realise what he was doing.

He jumped off the bed and ran out the room without saying anything leaving a confused Clementine sitting on the bed, she just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning..

 

Nick hadn't slept he kept thinking at what he was doing with Clementine, the taste of her lips still on his he could remember there tongues touching.

He heard a knock on his door followed by a innocent voice "Nick?" He got up from his bed and opened the door to see Clementine, he leaned against the door rubbing his temple "What do you want?".

He didn't want to look at her his temptation to kiss her was spinning out of control he felt a hand tug at his arm, he gave in and looked at her only to see the hickeys on her neck. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

He pulled her into his room he shut the door and locked it, he turned towards Clementine anger in his eyes at her hickey marks "Come here!"

He shouted at her causing her to flinch at his anger she stayed in her place but that made him angrier.

He marched up to her and forcefully pulled her arm letting him see the marks on her neck, he tightened his grip on her arm she tried to pull her arm out his grip but had no luck.

A few tears ran down her face she felt his nails piercing her skin she put her weight on her feet and pulled her arm again, as she finally got out his deadly grip, a sudden pain hit her cheek which caused more tears to run down her face.

Nick had slapped her with a full force which almost made Clementine to fall to the ground, she was staring at him with fear in her eyes she felt more scared of Nick than dying, her body was shaking her breathing was quick and uneven.

Time seemed to slow down for Nick he saw the fear in her eyes, the way she was shaking, her breathing was different from normal he cant believed he slapped her.

He had blamed her for his doings the only person he should of slapped was himself, he walked slowly towards Clementine but she ran towards the closet and locked herself in since the bedroom door was locked. "Clem, i-I'm sorry" His voice was more gentle "just please come out" He tried to pull the closet open but of course she locked it, he fell to his knees "Can you let me in?" He asked his voice had a twig of sadness. "Why? So you can just hit me again!?" Her voice raised in the end he knew that she would never forgive him, he got up from his knees he slowly walked towards the door before glancing at the closet "I'll leave you alone then" His voice was as quiet as a summer breeze as he reached the door he heard the closet unlock and a quiet voice "I don't want to be alone".

A faint smile spread on his face he walked toward the closet he saw Clementine looking at him with teary eyes, he took her hand and lead her out the closet when the sunlight hit her face he saw her red cheek. "Im so sorry Clem" He bent down to her level his eyes glued on her face as she bit her lip a sudden lustful temptation spread within him, he ignored it knowing that he cant let the temptation get to him or he's going to end up doing something he hates or would he enjoy it.

Clementine looked at the ground the remaining tears hit the ground she could feel Nicks eyes on her and as she looked up she realised how close there faces where but this time he wasn't on top of her. Nick also realised how close they where but it wasn't like last night he didn't feel awkward or scared maybe the temptation got to him because he wanted to fuck her until she begs for mercy.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts he placed a hand on her shoulder, she smiled at him but she flinched at the pain "Ouch, it hurts!" She held her hand to her cheek. The lustful temptation was overpowering him he smirked at her his eyes now full of lust he leaned into her ear and whispered "Do you want me to make you feel better?" His voice was more demanding that usual.

Clementine nodded she just want the pain to go away she felt his hands pick up up and throw her on the bed her back landing on a few broken springs she looked up to see a smiling Nick looking up body up and down.

He decided to nibble at her collarbone planting a few light kisses while moving his hands to her things rubbing them up and down the heat of his fingers seeping through her jeans, she had to bite her lips to stop her moaning.

He used his free hand to slip under the brim of her jeans, her eyes widened when she felt his fingers tracing over her panties "Mmmmm" She held a moan in her hands gripping the bed sheets. He laughed to himself hearing her holding back a moan getting bored of tracing his fingers along the thin material he slipped under them and pushed two of his fingers in her.

"Nick!" She gasped feeling his fingers inside her it hurt badly but as he started to move around inside her she couldn't help to release the moan hiding at the back of her throat which made Nick go deeper.

He loved when she moaned or whined he started to slowly move in and out of her "Oh god" She tilt her head back enjoying the feeling of his fingers move inside her.

He started to kiss the other side of her neck not caring if she gets more hickeys, he felt her hand grip his waist tiny moans coming out her mouth, he started to pick up the pace with his fingers. "Fucking hell!" She whispered a clean hint of pleasure in her voice, "Don't swear Clem,it isn't lady like!" He pushed deeper hitting a soft spot that made Clementine moan loudly.

He stopped moving his fingers and looked at her petite body, her eyes where closed her grip still tight and he couldn't help to smile he resumed moving his fingers hitting the same spot over and over.

He could tell that she was close and started to hit her soft spot harder as her hands gripped his back she loudly moaned his name before her arms fell to her side. He felt her cum slide down his fingers, he moved his fingers around more before removing them and licking her cum off his fingers. "You taste delicious" His voice was husky as he felt her cum move around in his mouth he heard her ask a question. "What do you mean?" She was obviously confused, as she opened her mouth to speak Nick kissed her open mouth letting her cum and his salvia fall in her mouth.

She felt something sticky move in her mouth, as she swallowed she had a sweet after taste, she smiled at him not feeling pain on her cheek. "Hey! Look no pain" She jumped up and hugged him, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "That was amazing!" She shouted with joy.

They where interuppted by a knock on the door, "Come in!" Nick sounded pissed off at the interupption as the door opened Rebecca walked in her eyes narrowed at Nick "Hey Clem can i speak to you outside?" Rebecca didnt take her eyes off Nick she stared at him with a disgusted look in her eyes.

Clementine jumped off the bed and walked out the room with Rebecca.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca lead Clementine outside the cabin the cold air nipping her face, Clementine looked up at Rebecca who looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Rebecca are you okay?" Clementine realised that they where deep into the woods, she could hear Rebecca breathing deeply "Clem..what did Nick do to you?" Clementine could tell that she was trying to stay calm. "What do you mean?".

Once again she was confused tilting her head to the side as she saw deer run past the trees but she heard Rebecca gasp in horror, she looked away from the deer and towards Rebecca who now looked disgusted.

"Whats wrong?" She was getting annoyed now, when Rebecca didn't answer she huffed and walked away from her but heard Rebecca shout on her, turning around Rebecca was staring at her neck.

"How the fuck did you get them?!" Rebecca was now shouting forcefully at her, Clementine knew she was talking about her hickies, she didn't want to get Nick into trouble.

"I-i've always had these marks, y-you just haven't seen this side of my neck!" She was slowly backing away but Rebecca grabbed her arm and hissed at her.

"Don't even think about fucking lying to me!" Rebecca was pulling her arm too tightly and when Clementine pulled back her shoulder popped out of place. "AAAAHHHH!" Clementine screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

Rebecca instantly ran towards the cabin as she ran in Carlos and Nick saw the look of fear in her face "Whats wrong?" Carlos asked with curiosity "Its Clementine, shes hurt!" Rebecca screamed.

Nick practically pushed past Rebecca and sprinted down towards the woods hearing her screams broke his heart, he saw Clementine curled up on the ground "Clem!" He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her sitting her upon his lap.

Her shoulder was in pain more pain that she had ever felt she cried into Nick's chest "It hurts!" "What happened!?" Nick tightened his grip of her waist.

"Rebecca held my a-arm too tightly and w-when i pulled away from her my s-shoulder popp-" She screamed in pain when Nick shifted her in his lap.

"Sorry!" He kissed the top of her head, when he heard Carlos and Rebecca coming he let his grip of her go and moved her off his lap causing Clementine to flinch. "What happened here? Is sh-" Carlos began to speak but was interrupted by Clementine shouting at Rebecca "GET OUT OF HERE!".

Rebecca hung her head in shame "Clem..I'm sorry!" She tried to reach for Clementine but Clementine pushed her away with her good arm.

Rebecca stood up and walked away at a slow pace leaving Carlos and Nick with Clementine, but she wasn't happy with leaving Clementine with Nick she had a weird feeling that Nick was doing something wrong glancing back she saw Carlos pop Clementines shoulder back into place.

She heard her scream in agony followed by some quiet whimpers, she entered the cabin feeling bad for what happened to Clementine she sat down on the couch and tried to get some sleep but was woken up by Carlos walking in.

She stood up from the couch "Wheres Clem!?" Her eyes looked out of the window hoping to see Clementine and Nick but they weren't there, "Nick took her for a walk" Carlos's thick accent pulled her eyes away from the window and towards Carlos.

"Why did you let him!?" She hissed at Carlos who was taken by surprise at her anger, he held his hands up in a surrender motion "Why are you so angry? Its only a walk!?".

He pushed past her but was pulled back when Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Just listen to me, i don't trust Nick being anywhere near Clementine right now" Carlos noticed the slight seriousness in her voice "Why not?" He saw Rebecca bite her lip and look around the room.

"Because i heard her moan his name earlier on today!" Her voice was loud and angry, there was hints of rage in her eyes, her hands rolled into fists. Carlos was speechless at what Rebecca said "Wait, Do you mean it a sexual way?"!He raised his voice but with an uncomfrotabe tone, he was now furious at Nick.

Rebecca placed both of her hands on his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes "We have got to find him!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine was getting tired of walking so she wanted to annoy Nick, she kept poking his back and his sides earning a couple of quiet giggles from him "Nick how long have we been walking?"

Her legs where getting tired she heard Nick sigh and turn towards her "We've only been walking for about an hour" Her jaw almost dropped "Seriously?!" Nick laughed quietly and pushed her forward "Come on, keep walking" Clementine huffed and walked forwards at a slow place.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Nicks voice broke the silence he heard her huff again "Maybe because we've been walking for an hour" He noticed that she was almost falling asleep, he smiled and lifted her into his arms.

She felt herself being lifted into warm arms, her eyes where sore and tired she looked up at Nick and smiled before falling asleep in his arms.

When she woke up she felt arms around her waist holding her tightly she heard Nick's light snores above her, she giggled slightly and wiggled her way out of his grip, she realised that it was nighttime the air was cold at least there wasn't any wind.

He must of carried her for a long time and distance because she couldn't see the cabin, she decided to go for a walk herself, she headed east and after a while, she heard footsteps from behind her turning around she saw Nick who looked happy to see her.

"Thank god your okay!" He was breathing deeply, "I was thinking you where going back to the cabin!" She walked up to him her arms wrapped around herself "Im freezing, can we go back to the cabin?" He narrowed his eyes at her "No, its too late to go back" He deadpanned, he saw Clementine frown and shiver he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to the place she woke up, he could feel her shiver.

She leaned into his side hoping to get body heat from him, when they reached the place Nick set up a fire the old fashion way, he felt Clementine cuddle into him.

He stared at her shivering body, just the way her body was shaking was bring back that lustful feeling, he shaked his head trying to feeling away.

"Its so boring out here!" Clementine whined and moved closer towards the fire her arms still wrapped around her, She heard Nick scoot closer to her and whisper to her "Want to play a game?" His voice was somewhat seductive.

She turned her head her eyes full of happiness "Yeah!" Nick stood up and grabbed her by the hand, "So what game are we going to play?" She felt like a child again but didn't care it had been a long time since she felt this way.

"Its a game that only me and you can play and you cant tell anyone else what we played!" He smiled at her and laid her on the ground. The cold ground was seeping through her t-shirt the leafs stuck in her hair, "Why can we only play this game?" She was happy to play a game but she wanted to know why only him and her could play it.

"Because its a secret game that no-one else can play", He traced his fingers over her cheeks and gave her a light kiss on her lips he felt her hands grip his jeans, he pulled away from her lips and moved down to kiss her neck and collarbone before moving his hand up and down her waist.

She felt his cold hands move up and down but felt his warm lips kiss her gently she gripped his jeans more tightly, she was enjoying this game as it made her feel warm and happy but there was another feeling that she wanted more.

He started to un-do her jeans he noticed her grip his hand as he pulled them off it started to rain causing the fire to burn out.

She could feel the rain drops on her stomach and thighs she didn't want Nick to stop the game so she sat up placing a hand on his chest "Can we still play?" Her eyes softened but had a tint of sadness at him hoping that he'll continue.

He saw the look of sadness through the soft look, he looked down towards the ground he didn't want her to get a cold but he did owe her so he placed a hand on her thighs gently rubbing circles into it, "Yeah, We'll still play". Pushing her back down he moved in between her thighs he started to tease her by biting at the brim panties.

She slapped him upside the head, "Can we hurry up and play?!" She felt a weird feeling rush through her body hearing him chuckle she rolled her eyes back and looked up to the sky. Her eyes widened when she felt a wet sensation inside her, she identified it as Nick's tongue inside her he was slowly moving his tongue around her, she tilt her head back letting her moans pierce the air.

He moved his tongue deeper his salvia making it easier to push in, her hand grabbed his head "Oh fuck!" She moaned, her body was heating up and she knew she wanted more.

His tongue was warm against her, the way he was moving slowly inside her and how he was pushing deeper and deeper, he hit her soft spot. "R-right there!" She tightened her grip on his head and pushed him closer to her, he slowly kept hitting her soft stop over and over again.

"Ohhhh Nick~!" She moaned loudly her hands fell to his shoulders as she felt something run down the inside of her thigh, she still felt his tongue inside her. He swirled it around one more time taking in her juices before removing his tongue and sat up.

"Can we play more?", He looked into her eyes deeply "We'll play some more tomorrow!" He grinned at her and sat her upon his lap "but right now you need to sleep because tomorrow is going to fun!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make things clear, this isn't meant to be a 'love' story, Nick isnt the good guy in this. He is manipulating Clementine for his own pleasure, this is a story of what happens when you think someone loves you but ends up just using you

Clementine awoke to Nick given her a slight poke, she groaned and turned to meet his face feeling his hot breath against her face. "Morning!" She smiled brightly at him, she could hear the birds sing and the trees sway, the sky was bright a little too bright for her liking, her eyelids where sore and her eyes where red, she turned her back to him hoping he'd let her sleep.

"Get up Clementine" He stood up and grabbed her waist hoisting her in the air and putting over her over his shoulders, Clementine couldn't help to laugh hysterically "S-Stop!" She said in between her laughing.

"You better stay awake then!" He started to walk east further away from the cabin, "Nick?" Her soft voice caught his attention, "Yeah?" He shifted her forwards his hands gripping her legs.

"When can we play the game again?" Her hands where gripping his waist, her legs where softly kneeing his back, she saw him bite his lips and glance around the forest.

"We can play later, but right now we just have to keep moving forwards" She noticed the slight seriousness in his voice, "Why don't we just go back to the cabin and play it?".

He stopped in his tracks Clementine almost flew from his grip but he manage to catch her, "We ain't going back to the cabin, not anymore", he took one last glance at the woods only to hear a familiar spanish voice shout for Clementine.

"Shit!" He let go of Clementine and hid her behind a tree, "Don't move, Don't speak" He strictly told her but as he was going to hid behind another tree, he was pulled back by Clementine "Why?! Its only Carlos" He felt her shaking hands grip his arms.

"Cause if he finds us we wont be able to play the game!" He leaned in closer to her as he saw Carlos emerge from the bushes, Carlos looked pretty pissed off he saw Rebecca emerge from the bushes also.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Rebecca's voiced was loud and angry, she started pacing around in circles her hands on her head, the look of rage and fear in her eyes. Carlos breathed out deeply and placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder "We'll find him, don't worry" He and Rebecca started to walk forwards again.

Nick waited until it was clear for them to come out from behind the tree, "Thank god there gone!" He rubbed his eyes before turning around to see a pissed off Clementine.

Chuckling awkwardly he walked up to her placing his hands on his hips "Whats wrong?". "Whats wrong?! Oh maybe because our friends where looking for us and you just wanted to hide, there probably worried sick about us!" Her voice echoed across the forest, in a blind panic that Carlos and Rebecca heard her he covered her mouth and hoisted her over his shoulders again but this time Clementine was kicking and punching at him.

He was getting annoyed at her childish behaviour, "Clem! Stop it" He hissed at her and throw her onto the ground, he loomed over her, this time anger and rage was in his eyes.

"They didn't sound worried!, they sounded very fucking angry and guess what? They didn't even mention you, just shows you how much they care for you Clementine plus they don't give a shit if you die!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up only to see tears forming in her eyes.

He let her wrist go and looked down at her feet, he sighed and rubbed his face "I didn't mean any of that, i just don't want Rebecca or Carlos too take you away from me, i just didn't realise how much i love your company" He was taken by surprise when he felt her small arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a tight hug.

"I forgive you, and i like having your company also" She felt his arms wrap around her legs and lift her into the air, she smiled into his neck. He started to walk in the opposite direction of Rebecca and Carlos, hiding behind a few trees after hearing them scream and shout for him, as the day went on he realised Clementine had fallen asleep.

He planted a soft kiss against her neck, only to feel someone grab him from behind and someone grab Clementine who awoke quickly, "You stay the fuck away from her!" He turned around to met an angry Rebecca, his eyes widened when she lifted a gun at him "Whoa, whoa just c-calm down Rebecca!".

"The fuck i will!" She moved closer towards him her finger lightly on the trigger, "I cant wait to kill you!" as she was going to pull it she heard Clementine scream no and a gun shot go off, coughing slightly she looked down to see that she hadn't shot Nick but saw a bullet hole in her chest.

Her eyes rolled back and her body fell to the ground with a massive thump, Nick looked over to see Carlos running away and Clementine holding the gun that shot Rebecca.

She immediately ran towards him, hugging him forcefully and nearly sending them to the ground, tears had started to flow down her cheeks and land softly against Nicks legs.

"Where did you get that gun?" He rubbed the back of her head as she gently cried into his t-shirt feeling her warm tears seep through his t-shirt. She couldn't bring herself to answer him all she wanted to do is cry, she didn't want to kill Rebecca but it was either him or her, and she didn't want to lose him.

He looked over at Rebecca's dead body a few tears of his own falling from his eyes, He was good friends with her but he wanted Clementine more than a friendship.

She pulled away from him the feeling of shame and guilt took over her body as she stared at Rebecca's body, her blood still coming out of the hole in her chest. "I didn't want to kill her!" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve,she felt Nick kiss her lips, "I know you didn't", she deepened the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around him again, she nuzzled into his neck before softly whispering "Can we just get out of here and play the game soon?". He lifted her up, his hands under her thighs supporting her weight "You really have your mind set on playing the game!" He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah! You owe me big time anyway!" She looked back to Rebecca's body, she tightened her grip around his neck and closed her eyes a smile formed on her face she was safe and alive with Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos charged into the cabin the door almost fell off the hinges, he collapsed onto his knees his breathing was heavy and uneven, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Carlos looked up to see Luke and Alvin with worried looks in the eyes "Are you okay?!" Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him up, Carlos was still breathing heavy "No,something terrible has happened!" He leaned against Luke for a couple of seconds gaining his breath back.

"Wait! Wheres Rebecca?" Alvin looked behind Carlos hoping to see Rebecca, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Carlos's deadpanned voice "She's dead".

Alvin went to punch Carlos but was stopped by Luke, "What do you mean shes dead!" Luke held his grip on Alvin's arm, Carlos turned towards the door before lowering his head "Clementine shot her".

Alvin walked towards Carlos placing a hand on his shoulders "Where the fuck is she?! I'll kill her" He then stormed out of the cabin, grabbing his pistol on the way out.

Luke went to chase after him but was stopped by Carlos shutting the door and locking it, "What are you doing?! We have to go and get Alvin and Clementine!" Luke's voice raised.

Carlos turned towards Luke "Clementine isn't coming back!" He shouted at Luke, "She's with Nick" He felt like throwing up at the mention of Nick.

Luke sighed in relief not knowing what Nick has been doing with Clementine, "Well thats good", Carlos nearly punched him "Its not anywhere near good!" He hissed and pushed past Luke and sat himself on the couch.

"And whys that?" Luke was suspicious of Carlos's sudden anger, he sat down on the couch across of Carlos he heard Carlos breath out deeply "Because he's having sex with Clementine". Luke's heart almost stopped beating he nearly choked on his own salvia, "WHAT!?" Luke's mind was spinning around, He started to rubbing his temple before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Where you going?" Carlos stood up and pulled Luke back, "She's gone Luke!" Carlos looked towards the ground he didn't realise that he was crying, "I liked Clementine, but Nick wont let her go so easily" He heard the door open and saw Luke running towards the forest before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dad? Is everything okay!" Sarah leaned against the other side of the door her eyes looked towards the forest she felt her dad put an arm around her and bring her in for a hug.

"I really wish it was but something terrible is happening" He hugged her tightly before whispering quietly to himself "Please find her Luke".

 Nick and Clementine had found another cabin it was just a big as the old cabin they stayed in, this cabin actually had water, As Clementine was sitting in one of the bedroom, Nick entered the room telling her that he was going to scout up ahead.

She was left alone in the cabin with only a couple of books to read, she went downstairs looking for something better to do, but the people who stayed here before took everything the could.

She sighed and sat down on one of the couches, she sat there for about 10 minutes before huffing in boredom she stood back up again. She looked around the living room hoping to find something that could cure her boredom within seconds of looking she found old photo albums and diaries, as she opened the picture book she frowned at them.

They had splatters of blood and rips in them, as she traced her fingers lightly over them she flipped the pages, as she reached the end of the photo book she the last image of the family without blood and rips.

She let a few tears fall onto the image before closing the book and placing it back into its original place, she picked up the diaries she wanted to read each of them. She started with "Stephanie's" diary, and ended with "Carolann's" diary, as she leaned her head against the table she couldn't help to pray that they where alive and safe.

She gathered up the diaries and put them with the photo book, when she stood up it was near enough nighttime, she hoped that Nick was okay but as she went to go upstairs she heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Luke?" Clementine questioned herself, she heard his footsteps just outside of the cabin she stayed in her place when the door opened.

Luke's eyes automatically locked onto Clementine "Clem!" He ran up to her grabbing her arm trying to get out but she pulled away from him "What are you doing?" She stood in her place.

Luke kept glancing at the door incase Nick would sneak up on him, "Look kid we have to go!" He tried to reach for her again but she pushed him away "No, we'll wait for Nick!" She nearly hissed at him, she slowly started to walk up the stairs still looking at Luke.

"Why do you want to wait for him!?" He also started to walk up the stairs, but backed down when she started to walk down them before going on her tip toes to meet his face "Because he's my friend!".

Luke was getting angry but breathed out deeply before speaking through closed teeth, "And how exactly is he your friend!?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

She stared right back at him "He's playing a game with me" Her voice was had a huge amount of happiness, she walked past him and pointed at the door motioning him to leave.

He walked right up to her and bent down to her level "What exactly is this game?" He managed to calm himself down in a quick amount of time he rubbed his eyes with his hands "please tell me Clem".

She thought about it for a moment as she opened his mouth but remembered what Nick said, but Nick and Luke where friends so Nick wont be that angry if she tells Luke.

She leaned into his ear and whispered to him about 'the game' and as she pulled away from him, his skin looked pale and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh my god!" He stood up quickly pacing around the room, "Clem you have to get away from him!" He tried to pick her up but she kicked him before hissing at him "NO! He hasn't done anything wrong!" She pulled him by the arm and forcefully pushed him outside.

When she closed the door on his face, he banged his head against the door and took off back towards the cabin.

Inside Clementine walked towards the couch and lied down on it, she closed her eyes before hearing the door open opening one eye she saw Nick walk in.

"Nick!" She jumped up almost tripping over the carpet, she launched herself into his arms, Nick wrapped his arms around her before pulling away "Guess you missed me?" He smiled and walked past her towards the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen with him and leaned against the door frame "Luke was here" she frowned and looked towards Nick who stopped what he was doing, he turned towards Clementine "Did you tell him anything!?" There was a look of fear and rage in his eyes.

She took two steps back "I only told him about the game we where playing" She looked down and whispered thinking that he didn't hear but when she heard angry footsteps walk towards her, she looked up and saw a pissed off Nick.

Before he could say anything Clementine raised both of her hands and started walking backwards "I know that you said that no-one should know, b-but your friends with Luke so i thought you wouldn't be angry!" She backed up against a wall her hands still raised in the air, Nick was walking towards her.

He saw Clementine close her eyes and flinching back like she was waiting for him to hit her, when he got closer to her he kneeled down and pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay Clem, I'm not angry just a bit upset" He buried his head in her neck before she pulled away "Can we play the game? Theres nothing fun to do in here, i only found photo albums and diaries and i don't really want to keep looking at them".

Nick stood up "Yeah come on!" He lead her up to one of the bedrooms and shut the door, he pushed Clementine onto the bed and started to strip her clothes.

"What if Luke comes back?!" She sat up slightly while Nick was pulling her t-shirt over her head and throwing it on the ground, "He won't, he's probably lost his way back to the cabin".

He then started to remove her jeans, she couldn't help to blush and look away from Nick as she heard her jeans hit the floor, the warm air was hitting her skin along with the touches of Nicks lips against her thighs, leading up to her stomach.

She leaned her head against the pillows allowing him to kiss and touch her before feeling him pull her panties down, she quickly raised her head and felt Nick grab her thighs and brought her closer to his hips.

He started to un-do his trousers and line up with her entrance, he gripped her thighs tightly leaned down and gave her a deep kiss pushing inside her.

Her eyes widened at the heat near her entrance she nearly screamed into the kiss but as he broke past something she yelped, he left her lips and looked down at her "You okay?" He pressed a kiss on her forehead before slowly moving.

She clawed at his t-shirt, it hurt slightly but he was moving at a steady pace giving her time to adjust to him, as he started to pick up the pace she let her moans pierce the air and the quiet room, she kept grip on his t-shirt.

He held her thighs and kept pushing deeper and harder into her, he then attacked her collarbone and neck with kisses while she moaned and whined at his thrust's.

Her body began to shake with pleasure and sensation, "Nick~" she let his name slip her mouth which only made him push once again deeper hitting her soft spot, she arched her back up and started to grind against him.

He moved in time with her grinding which caused her too moan louder and grip him tighter, he wanted to tease her for a while, he moved out slowly and pushed in slowly then pushed in fast and pulled out fast before he deeply and roughly thrust into her causing her to winch in pain but a hint of pleasure.

She felt him roughly and softly thrust into her but as he roughly hit her soft spot she gripped his neck and moaned loudly into his ear, he gripped her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"Mmmhm" She moaned into the kiss allowing his tongue to push into her mouth, she felt close to the climax her body was heating up and with one final rough thrust he hit her soft spot causing her to orgasm "Nick!" She pulled back from his lips and titled her head back.

Feeling a warm liquid inside her she collapsed onto her back as he collapsed on her chest, after a few moments of them getting there breaths back, he pulled out of her making her feel uncomfortably empty.

As she got her clothes back on when she went to walk towards the door she nearly collapsed, but Nick caught her "You okay?", she looked up at Nick "Yeah it just hurts when i walk", Nick looked shocked and whispered to himself "I didn't know you where that sensitive!" but he smirked "Well its going to be more fun when we play another game".

She leaned against the bed frame looking surprised "Another game!? Good because now you owe me for this" but as Nick was going to speak they heard the door burst open and angry shouting, when she turned to Nick he was gone "The fuck did he go?" She whispered to herself before hearing there bedroom door burst open.

Luke and Carlos burst in, Carlos went to grab her but she did what she did with Luke and pushed him away trying not to put weight on her legs "Go away!" Luke sighed with impatience and annoyance "Clem! Im really not in the mood for this!" He screamed at her and violently grabbed her by the wrist but she pulled away from him before she could fall to the ground "We have to get out of here before Nick comes back!" but he pushed her towards Carlos, she instantly grabbed his t-shirt before pushing herself onto the doorframe.

She mentally laughed to herself, they where so stupid if Nick didn't come back then she wouldn't be here she would be looking for him.

"Why actually? He's not doing anything wrong, your acting like he is!" She crossed her arms and looked out into the hall.

She heard them whispering but couldn't make out what they where saying "Clementine, Nick is doing something that is unacceptable!" Carlos softly told her hoping that if they where less crazy about it she would understand.

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at them, "No he isn't, its just a game!" She un-crossed her arms, she was getting annoyed at the constant worry for her, she was safe with Nick.

"Clem, please just come with us!" Luke held out his hand waiting for her to take it but she just pushed it away "Im not going anywhere with you, so just leave ok!?" She quickly jumped out into the hall closing the door slightly so the didn't see fall to her knees she picked herself up before the walked out the room and walked down the stairs quickly waiting for them to leave.

As they where leaving the cabin Carlos looked at Clementine with a sympathetic look and bent down to her level whispering in her ear "It hurts when you walk doesn't it?".

Her eyes widened at his comment "Nope, nuh-uh, no way hosey, I'm fine!" She lied through her teeth and forced a smile it actually hurt like hell. Carlos could see through her lies and decided to test her "Can you get me a cup of water please?" He smiled at her.

"Oh you little..." She raised her finger at him, she knew what he was doing as she went to walk the pain shot through her and she fell to her knees.

Carlos sighed and picked her up "Luke!" Carlos shouted for him to come back and almost instantly Luke was next to Carlos and had a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He sat next to her but she shuffled away from him before glaring at him "Yeah I'm fine" Another lie she told she was sore all over she felt like she was getting stabbed over and over again.

Carlos motioned for Luke to speak to him alone as they reached the kitchen he told Luke what was really wrong with Clementine, she could hear Luke screaming and shouting before hearing cups and glasses being smashed.

She had never seen or heard him this angry as she was going to get up she felt two pair of hands grab her by the waist and lift her bridal style, it was Nick who was telling her not to speak or make a noise.

Thankfully the door was opened he could hear Luke shout and smash stuff along with Carlos telling him to calm down and be quiet.

Nick took a deep breath in and ran out the door with Clementine his hat falling off in the process but he couldn't risk getting caught but this time he was heading south praying that Carlos and Luke wont find them.

After 20 minutes of letting his anger go he walked out of the kitchen only to find Clementine missing, Carlos ran upstairs calling her name Luke saw something catch his eye it was Nick's hat picking it up he felt hate and anger rush through him. "Im going to fucking kill him!"


	7. Chapter 7

Luke is still trying to wrap his mind around that his best friend is having sex with an 11 year old.

Luke was sitting on the couch Nicks hat was in his hands, he was staring into space listening to the rain hitting against the windows, the door was still open he couldn't find the strength to get up and close it.

Carlos came back down the stairs and saw Luke staring into space, "Luke?" Carlos waved his hand in front of Luke, he didn't move his eyes where getting dry due to not blinking.

Carlos roughly punched Luke's arm causing him to pull out of his daze and grab his arm in pain "Owww" Luke looked at Carlos with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Carlos smiled sarcastically at him "We'll get him don't worry!".

Luke sighed and leaned his head into the couch "I cant believe this, I'm sorry but theres no way that Nick would do this!?" He saw Carlos sit across from him.

"She was in pain when she was walking!" Carlos raised his voice to make his point noticed, Luke shaked his head "Maybe she just hurt her side on the table!?" He also raised his voice.

"If she did she would be able to walk perfectly and it would only be her side that would be sore, not in between her legs!" This time he replied more calmly, He noticed Luke's expression change from hate and rage to depressed and tired.

"She mus-" Luke was cut off by Carlos shouting "We both know it was because he had sex with her!" But as he shouted it Alvin and Sarah where walking in the door.

"He what!?" Alvin's voiced echoed across the cabin, Luke and Carlos both turned towards them "Dad!" Sarah ran up and hugged her dad and stood by his side while Alvin was standing at the doorway a clear look of anger and disgust in his face.

"Are you telling me that Nick is having sex with Clementine!?" Alvin was still standing at the doorway.

"She's told me that it's a game!" Luke crossed his arms and looked away from Alvin.

"A game? So he's manipulating her and telling her that its okay?" Carlos started to walk around the room a think full look on his face, Alvin finally stepped in the cabin and closed the door.

Sarah sat down on the couch before feeling the couch gaining more weight she glanced at Alvin who looked upset and disgusted, "Are you okay?".

Alvin forced a smile "Yeah i'm fine, don't worry about me.." He had to focus on what was happening with Clementine.

Sarah spoke up again "Have you found her yet?" She started to fiddle with her thumbs, Carlos sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We have, we've found her twice but she doesn't believe us when we told her what Nick was doing is wrong" His voice was soft against the room.

"Don't you worry Sarah, we'll bring her back!" Luke's voice was full of confidence but he knew inside of him that no matter what you do she wont come 'home'.

Alvin was going to speak but got interrupted by Sarah again "What if Nick doesn't let her go.." " She asked the question calmly, the three men looked towards the ground, she had a point.

"Then he'll regret taking her.."" Luke tried to sound cool and collective about it but it came out in complete anger causing Sarah too flinch back.

Alvin spoke up "Well we have to find her before we lose them!" His eyes landed on Carlos who seemed like he was thinking about it.

"We'll have to leave later on tonight or at the break of dawn." Carlos didn't want to think of the stuff Nick was doing to her but it was hard to get the images out of his head.

"I hope we find her, she's my best friend!" Sarah announced sadly and curled up into a little ball on the couch, Carlos tightened the arm around Sarah's shoulder, "I know she is sweetie and thats why we'll find her, she's apart of this group."

Alvin stood up and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, he could hear the rest of them talking about Clementine, he was upset at the fact that Clementine had killed Rebecca just because of Nick, he couldnt really blame her she is being manipulated by Nick.

Alvin walked out of the kitchen narrowing his eyes at both of them "Lets just not speak about this, Sarah's nearly in tears and Luke you look like you're going to kill someone!".

"I'll kill Nick if i have to, he my best friend but right now he's a monster!" Luke shrugged a mix of disgust and anger ran through him, Carlos got tell that he was going to be sick.

"Lets just get some sleep or something, Sarah go upstairs, i need some time to myself!" He ran his hands over his face before seating himself on the couch.

Sarah didn't have to told twice, "Luke can you just go up with her!" Luke rolled his eyes and ascended up the stairs.

Carlos sat in silence for a while before hearing the cabin door open and voices shouting at each other.

Carlos just sat in silence, he was too tired and fed up with this, after a while 2 figures walked stopped outside the cabin.

Upon entering the cabin a female spotted Carlos sitting on the couch "Sorry! I didn't know you where here!" As she was about to leave and close the door a man burst in, who also spotted Carlos.

"The fuck are you?!" The man hissed at Carlos, the man raised his gun towards Carlos, and stepped closer to him before feeling someone pull the gun out if his hands.

"Kenny! Stop it" The female shouted at Kenny, as Carlos was going to speak but was cut off when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dad?" Sarah spoke through her yawns realising that there was 2 new people Sarah smiled at them, "Luke! Alvin!" Carlos shouted for them and stood up walking over to Kenny and the female.

Kenny crossed his arms "So whats your name?" He narrowed his eyes at him but felt Sarita place a hand on his arm.

"Im Carlos, and that is Sarah" He smiled at them and Sarah came running over.

She waved at them again, Sarita smiled at the girl "Hello there, I'm Sarita" Her indian accent was strong just like Carlos's spanish accent.

Heavy footsteps where heard coming down the stairs, Luke noticed the two new people "Hey there!" He smiled and stood beside Sarah before hearing Alvin speak.

"This is Kenny and Sarita!" Sarah spoke up which enthusiasm, earning a chuckle from Luke who smiled at them, Kenny caught the look of sadness in Carlos's eyes.

"Whats up?" Kenny spoke calmly his arms un-crossing and fell to his side, he looked angry and Sarita noticed it "Kenny, can you please take that sour look of you're face, its not everyday we meet new people" Sarita sounded fed up.

"Well how do you know if we can trust you?" Kenny growled a little and took a step back from them.

"You'd be dead already, if you couldn't trust us!" Luke growled back, it was quite a surprise to the rest of the group seeing as he didn't lose his temper as much.

Kenny cracked a little smile, "Alright fine, we'll leave.."

"Dad can't they stay for the night, its raining outside plus its freezing!" Sarah wrapped her arms around her self producing her own body heat to keep her warm.

Carlos looked back towards the two of them, they didn't seem like people who would slit their throats will there sleeping, "Hmm, alright you can stay for the night, but we're leaving early in the morning..".

Kenny smiled a little more before walking over to the couch and settling into it, Sarita sat on the couch across from him, Luke sat next to Sarita and relaxed into it.

"I wish Clementine was here.." Sarah cuddled into her dad as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, he wasn't really fond of Clementine at first but she had saved Sarah's life so many times, she almost got herself killed while trying to escape from Carver she had taken a bullet for her and from then on Carlos had always trusted and respected her.

Kenny sat up, his eyes widened at the name "Wait! Did you say Clementine!?" Kenny roared over them, Carlos was taken aback by the loud man "Yeah, she was with us before."

Sarah was still hugging into her dad "Is she here?" Kenny sat back down he really wanted to see her she was like family to her but to her he wasn't.

"Afraid not, she was taken by our friend, well so called friend.." Alvin said harshly, crossing his arms he walked upstairs and slamming one of the bedroom door shut.

"Taken her where?!" Kenny was getting angry at the thought of not seeing Clementine, Carlos stood up and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder "We don't know, at first she was here but Nick grabbed her and ran out the door" Carlos tried his best not to sound afraid.

"We just need her before Nick has sex with her again" Luke whispered to himself not realising that Kenny had heard it.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say!" He spoke in between angry breaths, his anger had risen up and he pushed past Carlos and grabbed onto Luke's collar and pushed him up against wall.

"Kenny! Let him go" Sarita pushed Kenny away from Luke, "This fucker let her get taken!" He shouted at Sarita which annoyed her "Do not speak to me like that!" She stormed away from him and took the seat on the couch next to Sarah.

"Hey now! I didn't let her get taken we found her twice but she won't listen to us! She's been manipulated!" Luke hissed angry at the fact that Kenny thinks he would let Clementine go.

"She isn't that stupid! She's a smart girl!" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "

Smart or not she's a child, a child can be easy to manipulate!" Carlos pushed Kenny away from Luke before he could do any harm to him, Kenny was still angry.

"We have to find that son of a bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah i know we do but it doesn't help if you're shouting at people!!"

"I'm sorry but Clementine means a lot to me!"

"Well then lets go find her.."

* * *

_**Meanwhile..** _

"You can put me down now"

Nick obeyed her command and put her down lightly, she let a tiny hiss of pain escape through her lips as her feet touched the ground and she nearly toppled over but he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Thanks" She smiled up to him and they both started to walk down the road they were walking on.

"Nick?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! Why would i be mad at you?"

She didn't answer him back she just lowered her head, he had a point but she also had a point her 'friends' are after Nick just because of the game's he's been playing with her, she doesn't understand why its bad its not like he's hurting her, he's just playing with her.

"Because our friends are after us and that's all because i told Luke what game's we were playing when you said not to tell anyone..".

Her head raised slightly and she could see the look of sympathy on his face, he stopped walking and so did she he knelt down to her level and brushed some of her hair out of her face, "There not after you, there after me and only me you haven't done anything wrong!".

"Neither have you!" She defended him.

"Oh i have Clem.."

"Nick no you haven't! The only thing wrong thing you done was left me to deal with Carlos and Luke! I don't want to leave or lose you!".

He stayed silent for a few seconds before a smile came across his lips and he leaned in to kiss her, he pulled away after a couple of minutes of the deep kiss, "I guess you're right Clem i haven't done anything wrong, and i don't want to lose or leave you either baby..".

Both of them smiled at each other before continuing there walk. Nightfall had took over the sky and the cold disappeared for once, the found a little makeshift camp and decided to take a stop there, it was a wreck but it was suitable for the night, they were surrounded by the electric fences around the camp and the farm in the distance, he was currently on watch just to see if the electric fences work, she was currently in the tent sleeping, once he saw that the electric fences worked he went over to the tent and slowly climbed inside it stumbling upon her sleeping.

He took a gentle space next to her and pulled her closer to him accidentally waking her up, she let out a quiet groan and turned towards him her eyes slightly open and an annoyed look on her face, "Sorry baby..".

She let out a tired chuckle and went to turn around back to her normal position but he stopped her and turned her onto her back towering over her, she tiredly tried to push him off her but he stayed towering over her.

"How about we play another game? Like the one we played back in the cabin we found before Carlos and Luke interrupted us?".

She thought about it for a moment, they were safe from harm and they were safe from their 'friends' getting them, so she nodded a yes but asked to wake up a bit first.

When she finally did 'awake' he started to un-do her trousers and bring them to her ankles, and softly caressed her thighs up to her underwear his fingers tracing over them sending shivers up her back and giving her goosebumps, she held in a short breath when she felt him pull her underwear down to her ankles and start to rub at her while undoing his own trousers, she let out a few whimpers while he was rubbing at her but let out a louder noise when he started to slowly push inside her this time the pain wasn't there it was just a blissful feeling, her hands found themselves grasping onto his shoulders as he thrusted slowly and softly into her, but her blissful feeling was building when he started to thrust deeper, harder and faster into her, the sound's of tent fabric against the ground being dragged up and down, the sound of coupling flesh hitting against and moans filled the air.

Her vision had started to go blurry and she felt faint and so did he, her head titled back when he started to hit against her soft spot over and over again roughly causing the blissful feeling to rise and rise, she was eager to let it out after a couple of more hits she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and arched her back up "Nick!!" She moaned aloud and dropped back onto her back, while he buried his head in the crook of her neck giving her soft kisses, she could feel the warm thick liquid fill her and him pull out of her a couple of minutes later and falling onto his back beside her both of them gaining there breaths back before pulling up there clothes and cuddling close to each other.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and traced her hand over her lower back rubbing his fingers in circles while his other hand was threading her hair, her head was leaning against his chest listening to his fast heart beats and laboured breathing her eyes closing and opening but she kept them open when he spoke to her.

"You were totally right i ain't doing anything wrong..".

She moved her head up and smiled at him leaning in and placed a gentle kiss against his lips and leaned back down, "Told you, you're doing the right thing!".

"Yeah, yeah i am baby.."


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and the rest of them had headed out at dawn, each of them in groups heading different directions just incase they run into them Carlos,Sarah and Luke headed South,Kenny,Sarita and Alvin headed East.

By the time it was night none of them had a followed lead on them, Luke hadn't giving up on the search but the rest did, they made up a small camp a few miles away from the town centre, Luke had ventured into the city close to midnight but he was held back by Carlos and Sarah asking him to rest and they'll check in the morning and if their not there they'll venture back towards the North West direction.

Kenny and his group had also set up camp, Kenny had the same idea as Luke and not stop searching for her but he knew that he had to stop at some point which made his heart clench knowing that anything could be happening to her, he knew she was a smart child but like Carlos said she is a child and no matter how mature and smart she acts there is always that child innocence in her which can easily be corrupted and she can be manipulated.

Just the thought of anyone touching her made him shiver in anger and rage, he already knows that she's been touched and he knows that her virginity was gone which brought absolute disgust on his face, he couldn't blame her, he just felt sorry for her, he had to find this 'Nick' guy and knock the shit out of him.

Luke had the same idea.

He couldn't sleep at all, the images of what Nick was doing to her was attacking his mind and he felt sick each minute he tried to deny that he was having sex with her but it was slowly slipping away, he knew the things he did before he actually did have sex with her, a silent rage was rushing through him as he glanced up to the sky, the moon was shining upon the grass and the stars were shining above, he gave a little smile at the sight but the smile faded when he should be worrying about her.

He stood up and dust the mud of his jeans and grabbed his stuff, it was still late as he could tell by the cold air and slow breeze of the wind nipping and brushing past his face and hair, he gave a quick glance over to Carlos and Sarah, he gave a sigh when he saw Sarah staring at him with uneasy eyes, he walked towards her slowly careful not to wake Carlos up.

"Hey Sarah, i won't be long i just really need to find Clementine before Nick can do anymore harm to her.." He said in a slow tone not trying to get her to freak out.

She gave a silent nod and was about to speak but looked hesitant about it which caught his eyes, he had a lot if patience in him but right not that patience was wearing thin, not because of her,because of Clementine.

"Well i over heard my dad speaking to Alvin on the walkie talkie, i can't really remember what he said but he did say that if Nick kept having sex with Clem then something will happen to her..What does he mean by that?".

His orbs widened in fear and disgust, he stopped up quickly and started to pace along the forest floor before kicking Carlos in the stomach lightly waking him up, He stood up with a annoyed grunt and looked Luke in the eyes and saw the fear and disgust.

"What do you want Luke?".

"You're daughter here was telling me about the little talk that you and Alvin were having, so tell me can she?".

Carlos gave a stern glance over to Sarah who looked away with a shameful flush to the face, he looked back over to Luke before nodding which he regrets.

That hit home,He let out a angry cry and kicked the nearest thing to him, he was storming about shouting and screaming before he finally got ahold of himself and pulled Carlos aside to have a one-on-one but both had a careful gaze on Sarah.

"How? She's not even old enough!"

"Doesn't matter Luke, if she had her period and had sex then yes, if she had sex and haven't had her period she might have ovulated already before she had sex, and so it's possible.."

Both stood with an uncomfortable silence raining over them, they felt physically sick just at the mention, Luke let out a deep breath and gave Carlos a pat on the shoulder before turning around and heading towards the city, he turned around and gave a goodbye before descending into the darkness.

Carlos waved a goodbye to him and walked over to his daughter, he took a seat next to her and wrapped a protective like grip around her shoulder, he had to explain what might happen to Clementine even though he doesn't want to, if they do get Clementine back then they'll be questions.

"Sarah..Now i'm not mad at what you said to Luke, but do you understand what might happen to her?".

She wanted to say yes but in reality she had no idea what it meant, but whatever it meant it must be bad.

"No..not really.." She admitted.

He gave a deep breath in and out again this time he wasn't going to give her a short answer he's going to explain it as much as he could, this is a serious thing and she had to know.

"Well i know that you know what Nick is doing to Clem but if he keeps doing it then he's most likely to get her pregnant which for her age is bad and frowned upon by most people, like us, but for Nick its probably something he's either lusting for or something thats going to happen unexpectedly..".

Sarah could feel shivers and goosebumps run all over her body, her best friend was going through all this, she wanted her back and safe, safe with people who actually care for her.

Both of them spoke a while longer before sleep had started to take over them.

* * *

 "Nick?"

Silence.

"Nick!?".

Yet again silence.

"Nick!!"

Finally a noise, he sat up with a grunt and rubbed his eyes before looking at her with a annoyed expression.

"What?".

"Luke's outside.." He dived out the tent before Luke could find his way through, the first thing he noticed was her sitting there with her glistening golden eyes, he gasped sharply and pulled her out the tent as much as she wanted to squirm and shout she could see Nick at the far side of the forest motioning her not too and she obeyed.

"Clem, oh am i glad to see you!!" He pulled her in for a hug and she hugged him back before feeling herself being dragged off towards the camp.

* * *

**_ Three Weeks Later _ **

She was reunited with them all.

Not that she was upset about it, she just wanted Nick and he obviously wasn't here, they found themselves a ski lodge which was a suitable place to live for quite a while.

Over the three weeks she started to feel like shit, she wouldn't stop throwing up, she couldn't stand the smell of certain things and all she did was sleep.

She decided to take it into her own hands and dig around in the bathroom looking for that one box and she praised the lord when she found one, she locked the door and went to do her business, after a couple of minutes she kept it gripped in her hands and made her way downstairs trying to avoid anyone but the doctor and when she noticed him going into the kitchen she followed him and locked the door behind him.

He gave her a confused glance but the look on her face was saying that she needed to let something out, he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while she sat on the one next to him.

She looked him deep into the eyes and started to shake slightly.

"I-I'm pregnant.."

Time slowed down for him as he looked towards the young child surely she was lying but the minute she put the pregnancy test on the table the truth was told.

It was positive.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pregnant?!" Carlos stood up and ran his hands through his hair, he paced around the room for a while before he took his seat again and picked up the pregnancy test she was right it was definitely positive.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair, "Clem you do realise that..that i have to tell everyone".

She knew he would say that. She gave a simple nod herself was shocked that she was pregnant, a part of her was happy that she was pregnant but for now she's scared, scared of what Nick and what everyone else will think, she pulled herself out of her dazed thoughts when she heard Carlos walk towards the door, she pulled him back a little "You're..not mad at me?" She was confused by his calm temper.

Of course he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Nick he did this to her at such a young age, she was being manipulated by a close friend well an even closer friend now, he couldn't let his temper take over him, "No of course i'm not,i'll be right back with Luke, i'll let Sarah talk to you own her own".

She let him go and she waited until Luke came into the kitchen and it wasn't long until he did, but he looked clueless on why he was here thankfully Carlos didn't straight up tell him, after Luke leaned against the kitchen sink Carlos left to give her space to tell him.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Clem? What's going on?".

She took a deep breath in and out and looked him straight in the eyes "I'm pregnant".

With that Luke's face turned into a mix of rage and disgust she could see that he was trying to hide his anger but his face grew redder and redder, he didn't say anything he stormed out of the kitchen and she could hear things getting thrown and things getting smashed, she was glad she didn't see the angry side of him.

It wasn't long until Sarah came in, she smiled at Clementine and took the seat next to her, for some odd reason Clementine had started to feel more happy and more giddy, it was probably just because she could actually talk to Sarah just a girl to girl chat.

"So? My dad said you have something to tell me?".

A smile came across Clementine's face as she turned her body fully towards Sarah, "I'm pregnant!!" She said more gleefully and Sarah jumped up with joy letting out a scream of joy along with Clementine who did the same, they both hug before pulling away and just squeeing in joy, now she was happy that she was pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

_**1 Week Later** _

It has been a week since Carlos,Luke and Sarah had found out that Clementine is pregnant, Clementine and Sarah both see it as something good but Carlos and Luke know its something bad, something that should never happen to a 11 year old girl but that what happens when they are manipulated.

They were staying at the cabin just until Kenny,Alvin and Sarita get back so they can tell them the news about Clementine everyone knew that Kenny won't take the news lightly but he's just going to have to accept it, the fact that Clementine was happy that she was pregnant made Carlos's and Luke stomach churns, but they couldn't exactly blame her she just doesn't understand why its wrong and what Nick is doing is wrong.

It was nightfall and everyone was mostly asleep apart from Clementine and Luke, they sat in a blissful silence and watched the flames of the fire but Luke needed answers and he needed Clementine to realise that this is wrong.

"Clementine.." Luke's voice was stern but stern with worry.

A small sigh could be heard as she turned to talk to him, she knew what was coming and she didn't want to hear it "Yeah?" Her voice broken and worn out all she wanted was Nick she felt safe around him and felt comfortable with him, she kept telling herself that he might be dead or could be a walker.

"Tell me what he has done to you" Luke's voice starting to brake and having the hint of one emotion he doesn't show.

Fear.

That one emotion and feeling he never shows now becoming free from its idle place, the things he imaged Nick doing to her was becoming his ultimate fear, he already knows that Nick went 'all the way' and it disgusted him, Nick was never this person,he wasn't a pedophile, he wasn't a rapist and what not, thats what scared him.

Nick was like his brother.

"No.." Her answer was short but full of emotion.

He wasn't in the mood to argue and neither was she he nodded and continued to look into the burning fire, his mind creating images that was building up the fear inside him, he may of hated Nick but there was a part of him that loved him as a brother sorta way, the feeling of wanting 'revenge' and wanting to 'kill him" bowed down and now it was the feeling of fear and pain.

Pain being Nick dying.

Fear being that Nick returns.

He watched as she stood up and walked away upstairs to her bedroom not saying 'goodnight' or 'see you in the morning' show how much he and her had separated, again he couldn't blame her she most likely wants Nick and wants to be with him forever and forever but death waits for no-one.

He picked himself up of the ground and went upstairs bumping into Carlos, who saw the emotions on his face and took him back downstairs, they sat on the couch across from each other and sat in silence.

"I know what you're feeling Luke" Carlos tired voice went in one ear and out the other.

Did he really knew how he was feeling?

"I care about Clementine, yes i may of not trusted her but that doesn't mean i'm just going to let Nick do as he please on her and i know that now we are too late but Luke, she's goddamn pregnant!"

Carlos continued and Luke listened not having the energy to speak he just listened and nodded.

"She is one of the toughest and bravest girl i have ever met but she is a child! Not a adult, Clementine is a child going to have a child! In my books that is wrong and Nick would've known but he let his lust get to him and now that she's going to have his child is he going to let his anger get to him?"

Luke still sat in silence taken in Carlos's words in.

Carlos stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs climbing up them slowly and when he reached the top he turned towards Luke, who was staring into space but he knew that he was going to listen to him.

"She's scared Luke she may seem happy but inside her she's scared, and do you know why she's scared? Its because she's away from Nick, she doesn't want to be here..."

With that he went into his bedroom leaving Luke downstairs with his thoughts and feelings.

He took in Carlos's words and realisation had hit him she needs him,she needs to be with the father of the child even if he knows its disgusting their taking her away from the man she feels comfortable with, he takes back all the thoughts and feelings of what Nick is doing to her, he pushes the thoughts of fear of Nick returning, Clementine needs him.

With a scrunched up face of disgust he stood up and headed towards the front door and stormed out with one thing on his mind.

Find Nick and reunite him with Clementine.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke marched his way down the forest's path and just let his legs take him anywhere, he pleaded that he would find Nick any time soon and as much as he really didn't want to do this, this wasn't about him this was about Clementine and Nick, Clementine needed Nick and he was sure that Nick needed Clementine, his anger soon turned into disgust and soon his disgust turned into realisation, yes Nick was a monster,a pedophile and a rapist but that doesn't matter as much now it still matters of course Nick isn't going to get let off easy just because Clementine is pregnant, even hearing the word pregnant and connecting it with Clementine made Luke shiver and feel sick crawl up his throat, but what really matters is that Clementine is happy and safe, and the only way she would feel that way is if she was with Nick but here comes the real problem, the rest of the group wouldn't allow Nick back in but Luke couldn't risk letting Clementine alone with Nick, so it was either he does let Clementine go alone with Nick or he has to go along with Nick and Clementine, but he would also be 'hunted' by the rest of the group seeing as Luke was the one who was going to kill Nick but now he's going to help him, his mind was in tangles he kept telling himself just to head right back to the cabin and leave Nick out there alone and keep Clementine 'locked' up and safe but then again Clementine _needs_ to be with Nick and that would be heartless to separate them after they spent all this time together, Luke stopped himself in is tracks and looked up at the dark skies and let the rain drop on his face as he kept asking himself questions, did Nick really care for her? Did he just use her? What if he doesn't want to go back to her because she's pregnant? Luke sighed inwardly and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before snapping them open and started to run as fast as he could, when he heard a familiar voice call out, and when Luke finally caught up to the voice it was Kenny, Sarita and Alvin, Luke stopped in his tracks and tried to dash away but Sarita caught him "Luke? What are you doing out here?".

"Oh, um am just going for a walk.." His voice broke within the lie, he couldn't tell them what happened or has happened to Clementine because if he does then Kenny will go ballistic and that's never a good thing so hopefully they will believe the lie and let him move on and go find Nick but something caught his eyes, Nick's hat was in Sarita's bag but it was all bloody and ripped, this caused the pain feeling to bounce back into his body and run all over his body, his eyes widened slightly as he walked towards her bag and pull out Nick's bloody hat and hold it within his hands, the blood was fresh and that caused the fear feeling to come back but this time the pain and fear was of Nick being dead, Luke held in his anger and turned towards them all with clenched teeth "What the fuck did you do?!", Alvin was taken aback by Luke's anger as he has never really seen Luke angry but shouldn't he be happy that Nick is dead?

"Knocked him out for good, well Kenny did after I told him that he was Nick,!" Alvin crossed his arms and his eyebrows lowered in confusing and in a slight anger, Luke should be happy, well not really really happy Nick was his best friend for 20 years, "Damn right I did!" Kenny bellowed in pride and smiled at Luke who had a sour look on his face as his eyes met Kenny's "That explains the blood".. Luke was expecting Sarita to say something but all she did was look towards the ground with a look of shame and nod her head, Luke tried to hold his anger in but he dropped Nick's hat and looked at them all with burning eyes of rage, he would never let his anger get the best of him but they just ruined everything, they just ruined Clementine's life, "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!!" Luke bellowed louder than ever, his voice was like a lion roaring, his hand curled into tights fist as he watched everyone's eyes widen but his eyes caught Kenny's, now the real fight begins..

"What the fuck do you mean by that?! That fucker ruined Clementine!" Kenny tried to bellow but his voice box wasn't having it so his voice was as light as a feather.

"Yeah he did Kenny, so Luke why all of a sudden have you got a change of heart?!" Sarita raised her head and her voice was stern just like Carlos's.

"YOU JUST DONT GET IT DO YOU!" Luke was still bellowing his anger had taken over him and when he was angry he a completely different person and he wasn't a nice person.

"What don't we get Luke?" Alvin kept his arms crossed but kept his voice low as he didn't want to start a fight but Luke was soon going to start a fight if this kept going on.

"SHE NEEDED HIM, SHE NEEDED TO BE WITH HIM!" Again the bellowing was still continuing.

"SHE DIDNT NEED HI-"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Luke closed his mouth after he interrupted Kenny and let the truth slip out of his mouth, his anger died down but the pain and fear stayed and took him over as he felt like a black cloud covered him and devoured him, his eyes got rid of the burning rage and now hold no emotion but inside he was screaming and shouting, he let out the one thing he wasn't meant to and now they all know, now he hopes they regret killing Nick, the man that Clementine needed, he awaited a kick or punch off Kenny or even Alvin but nothing came, all that came was rain and thunder as they all stayed in their places letting the rain soak through their clothes as they all exchanged glances at each other, they all expected Kenny to start screaming and shouting but all he did was stand there with disgust on his face before he picked up his bag and headed towards the cabin, he was most likely in shock, Sarita and Alvin followed them just leaving Luke alone.

He sank to his knees the wet mud seeping through his jeans and sticking to his hands as he picked up Nick's hat now clean from the rain but his blood running onto Luke's hand, Luke let a few tears of his own escape from his eyes as he stared at his hat, his fingers curled around it and his head lowered towards the ground, his eyes couldn't hold the tears and his mouth couldn't keep in the pained sounds, his tears hit the ground making light splashes as the rain came down harder and the lighting became brighter illuminating the trees and the sky as Luke sat against the ground crying is heart out, after letting himself cry out he stood up and shoved the hat in his pocket and wiped his red eyes ignoring the wetness of his t-shirt and dirt stained jeans, his leg felt like jelly when he started to walk back towards the cabin, the mud sticking to his shoes as he took slow trudged steps, the rain running down his face and Nick's blood running down his hands and jeans.

He stopped in his place as he looked upon the body in front of him staggering its way towards him and when the body hit the light, Luke's eyes widened.

"NICK?!"

  


	13. Chapter 13

 

"L-Luke?!" Nick's voice was slurred and disoriented, the light of the moon was burning his eyes and the pain in his head was getting worse and worse, his legs collapsed on him and his knees came crashing on the ground and he clutched his bloody head with a tight grip and was biting his lip to keep the sound of whimpers and whines scape his mouth, he felt Luke slide next to him and remove his hand, he would usually complain and say that he's okay but this time he felt weak and powerless, he let is hand fall to his side, Luke's mouth open in a silent gasp as he looked at Nick's bloody gash, he ripped his t-shirt and started to clean away at the blood, if he brought him back to the cabin then all shit will break loose, Kenny is probably gloating on how he 'killed' Nick and probably giving Clementine a hard time and wanting answers of her, Luke stopped cleaning at the blood and his eyes lowered to the ground, he didn't know what to do next.

"Luke, y-you okay?" Nick had the cheek to ask if he was okay, physically Luke was okay but mentally Luke wasn't, he just didn't need anymore shit to happen, all he needed was to make sure Nick is okay and if he can remember anything from before.

"Yeah, just lost in thoughts so, um you remember anything before getting knocked the fuck out?" Luke went back to his cleaning and kept a protective like grip on Nick's shoulders and Nick kept trying to pull his head away from Luke causing slight laughs escape from Luke's mouth but this way no laughing matter, if Nick can remember even the slightest thing then he can't bring him back and if Nick couldn't remember anything he can't risk Clementine getting heartbroken, but he didn't want to leave his friend out on his own just to either be feasted on or shot down by anyone, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he needed to make up his mind and quickly.

"Just a few things, mind is a little fucked up" Nick answered back silently, did he remember the things he did to Clementine? In a way Luke hopes he does and in a way he hopes he doesn't, but again this isn't about him or the rest of the group, this is what Clementine wanted and by the looks of it Clementine wanted and needed Nick, Luke finished cleaning Nick's wound, it healed up a little but if he receives another knock to the head then he'll die and he'll die for good, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his hat and handed it to him.

"What do you remember?" Luke asked with caution as Nick took his hat out his hands and placed it back on his head before wiping his face and crossing his arms and gently tilting his head towards the sky.

"Everything I'd done to Clementine, funny how I forget everything else but I remember them clearly seems god likes to fuck with me!" Nick lowered his head and turned his head away from Luke, why couldn't he just of been killed? Luke should be killing him now but instead he just sat there nodding his head, for the first time ever Nick felt ashamed of what he did but he couldn't help it, every time he looked at Clementine he had the urge to..you know 'do' her, he probably scarred her for life and probably was the most hated person in the world, he wishes who ever knocked him out knocked him out for good and just let Clementine be 'free' from him, but he couldn't leave her, he didn't want to leave her, after spending so much time alone with her he realised that he couldn't have the heart to abandon her, why did he have to remember those certain memories.

"She needs you..I'll bring her to you" Luke stood up and wiped his face and headed down the road before Nick could say anything, he could hear Nick shout something but it was mumbles.

Nick stood up and wiped his jeans and wrapped his arm around himself due to the cold wind and air, he wasn't exactly happy with Luke's actions, he remembered a certain day that they tried to kill each other and that should be happening right now, not Luke going to get Clementine and bringing her to Nick but he couldn't help to smile at the fact he gets to see her again, but that smile disappeared quickly he needed to stop himself and stop these urges but its much harder than he thinks.

* * *

_** **_*_ ** _** A bit rushed here, sorry* ** _ ** _

** Meanwhile **

Luke managed to find his way to the cabin and he could hear muffle shouts and screams, he sighed and opened the door to see Kenny screaming at Carlos for some reason, they both were going at each others throats while the rest of them stood there in silence, his eyes scanned around the room and he spotted Clementine standing at the corner of the room with a hand upon her stomach, she didn't have a bump but there was a small chubbiness on her stomach, he somehow managed to sneak past Kenny and Carlos's argument and crouch down next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to meet his eyes "Luke?!" She smiled at him and gave him hug, he returned the hug and pulled away from her and looked at her with stern eyes but stern in a good way and whispered into her ear "I've found Nick! He's alive, I'll take you to him!" When he leaned away from her he could see her warm smile as big as the Cheshire cat and it made him happy, as he grabbed her hand and was about to leave he felt a hand pull them back and felt Clementine's hand being pulled away from him.

"Where the fuck are you taken her?!" Kenny's loud obnoxious voice filled the air and Luke rolled his eyes with impatience.

"Taken her for a walk, so she can get away from this shit!" Luke growled at Kenny, now feeling the anger rise in him but he had to keep himself calm so he doesn't spill out anything just like he did when he told Kenny and the others that Clementine was pregnant.

"How do I know you ain't just like that Nick fella?!" Again Kenny's voice filled the air and Luke was getting really impatience with him.

"Cause if I was then I woulda just fucked her in front of all of you!" Luke was quite surprised with himself after he just said that and shut his mouth tightly and watched as everyone's mouth fall agape.

After a couple of minutes silence he grabbed Clementine's hand and walked out the cabin slamming the door behind him and walked through the forest before hearing a loud laugh escape Clementine's mouth, he looked down at her with confused eyes as she looked up at him with tears of laughter and glistening eyes, "I cant believe you just said that!" The laughter was increasing and Luke smiled down at her it was odd hearing her laugh, he gave her hand a little squeeze and she gave a squeeze back, but she stopped laughing and stopped in her tracks as her eyes locked onto the man she wanted, her hand slipped out of Luke's and she sprinted towards Nick.

Nick smiled bigger than ever and went down on one of his knees and felt her body collide with his as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and her tears of happiness soaked through his t-shirt, his arms wrapped around her waist with a firm grip as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, they stayed there for a couple of seconds before pulling back, Nick stood up and gave her a pat on her shoulder and turned towards Luke nodding a silent thanks, but as Luke was going to turn around and leave Clementine pulled him back, "Wait! If you go back without me Kenny will kill you, I need you!!"

Luke kneeled down to her level and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You've got Nick, you don't need me" A small sad smile came across his lips as he felt Clementine pull him in for a hug, she pulled away from him and looked up when she heard Nick stand next to her with a worried face on him as he looked at his friend, "Luke, man I don't want you to go, if you leave you are taken Clementine back with you!" Now they were all stuck in a rock and a hard place, Luke couldn't risk going back without Clementine, Nick couldn't risk being alone with Clementine he would do something to her and Clementine didn't want to be away from Nick but didn't want to Luke to die.

They stayed in silence but Luke was the first to break it with an idea but an idea that might get Nick killed, he was going to bring him to the cabin but he needed Clementine to tell him that she was pregnant and then ask if Nick can just pretend that he doesn't remember anything that he did to her, it was a risky idea but an idea that might get them in the clear, Luke was going to stay with them If he could just play this off and if Kenny doesn't go crazy enough to kill him.

"Clementine I need you to tell him and then I have an idea to tell you" Luke caught Clementine's eyes and he saw that she knew what she had to tell Nick, she gave a small nod and Luke went to the furthest side of the forest to give them space, he didn't ease drop he was busy trying to plan out this idea.

Nick turned around to Clementine with a clear confused face, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he stared at her worried face, she sat upon one of the broken tree branches that had fallen over she felt him sit next to her, "Clem? You okay?", She just nodded her head and turned his torso towards him and grabbed his hands lightly before looking him dead in the eyes with a deep breath in and out.

"I'm pregnant.." Her golden eyes lost a bit of colour as she waited for him to pull away from her and started to get angry but she felt him squeeze her hands gently then pull away, his head was spinning and his body felt like glass as he looked at her, he buried his head in his hands and let out a few shaky breaths he felt like running away and just leaving her with Luke but this wasn't Luke's doing this was his own doing and he needed to be with her all they, as he removed his head he saw her looking towards the ground with hint of sadness and a hint of shame, but the more and more he stared at her the more the feeling of leaving her became idle and a feeling of pride and happiness filled his body, he wasn't some heartless bastard, he really cared for her and now he has..no he wants to stay with her.

He shimmed forward a bit and placed his hand on her stomach, again no bump just some chubbiness, he was still in a little bit of shock that he's the father of her child, he took a deep breath out and pulled in her for a big tight hug, she let a few laughs escape her mouth and she pulled away from him playful, "So your not angry?" She asked with caution when she heard him laugh and sneak a quick peck on lips the light in her eyes came back, "Hell no, best news I've heard in a long time!" It really was, he didn't have a single bit of guilt in him, he had nothing to feel guilty about.

As he was about to sneak another quick kiss, he heard the bushes shake and out popped two people he didn't know and Alvin, his eyes widened when he saw a gun being held at him, "I KILLED YOU!" The man with the gun took a few steps further towards him as Nick took steps backwards, with his hands raised in surrender "Guess you didn't hit me hard enough!" Nick growled at the man but still had his hands in a surrender motion, He heard fast footsteps and then he heard thuds his eyes widened as he saw Luke pound his knuckles into the man with the gun face, it wasn't long until they switched places and now Luke was getting punched but he fought back and fought back good, the ground was now filled with their blood as Kenny was about to go in for another punch he was interrupted, "KENNY STOP!" Clementine screamed with anger, its been a long time since she allowed her voice to get angry but she had enough of Kenny treating like she was his own, she didn't like him and she didn't count him as her family, the only family she had was Nick, Luke and her unborn child.

"Stop?! I'm trying to protect you! I shoulda known that Luke and Nick was In this together!" Kenny growled at Clementine with a stern anger in his voice, but her voice was more thick with anger.

"Protect me?! I don't need protecting!" Her breaths were getting uneven with anger and a with a slight pain in her stomach, but she stood her ground.

"Course I do Clem, that fucker over there got you pregnant! PREGNANT!!" Kenny's voice was now getting thick with anger and getting louder each moment.

"Yeah I know that! But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill him!!" She has had enough with his 'protective' act, if he was trying to protect her then he would've lead her away from Nick and not kill him.

Kenny stood with a silence as he watched as she smiled up to Nick and watched as he smiled back at her, a burning rage ran through his body, his eyes glanced at the gun at his feet and in a mere second he grabbed the gun, ignoring Sarita that was screaming to put the gun down and as he shot the bullet he expected it to hit Nick, but time slowed when he heard Nick call out for a little girl.

"CLEMENTINE, NO!!"

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Time seemed to slow down for everyone once they heard the bullet pierce flesh but pierce the flesh of a young a girl who managed to push Nick out the way of harms way, once the bullet hit her it hit her hard sending her to the ground, once her body adjusted to the bullet that had pierced the side of her chest she let out a shrill scream and grasp her bleeding chest, the pain becoming unbearable and her blood becoming a river, a river mixed of her blood and tears she could hear the heavy and rushed footsteps beside her, "Clem! Oh fuck!" Her mind lost itself after hearing shouts and screams of arguments then she could feel someone pick her up and rush probably towards the cabin, her mind became a blur and became foggy she felt herself slipping in and out of reality, "Come on, Clem stay with me!" Luke's disoriented voice reached her ears, her eyes felt if they were about to melt and if they were about to pop out, her head flopped backwards and she felt herself blacken out.

Luke was joined by Nick at his side as they rushed into the cabin, Nick showing not a ounce of care if Carlos sees him he needs Clementine to get better, "CARLOS!" Luke called out forcefully and laid Clementine on the couch and heard as Carlos came down the stairs the second his feet touched the floor his eyes spotted Nick kneeling next to Clementine stroking her hair smoothly and soothing as her eyes flutter opened and closed again, he was about to lunged for Nick but Luke stopped him in his track with a tone in his voice that Carlos has never heard before and never want to again, after Luke gave him a small lecture and told him that Clementine was shot by Kenny accidently he went back upstairs to get his medical supplies that he brought along with him.

Luke kneeled back down beside her and saw the pained look in Nick's face, he laid his hand on Nick's shoulder and rubbed it gently in a friend like manner, Nick turned his head towards him and flashed a small smile at him, "Thanks..for bring her back to me, why did you change your mind?" As Luke was going to answer back Carlos interrupted them and asked to get space to work on Clementine, he wasn't practically happy with Nick being back but he had to deal with it.

Both of them went aside and watched as Carlos worked on her, her body would jump or shake every now and then.

"The reason why I changed my mind was because I saw how much she needed you, when she stayed here she hardly spoke, hardly ate and hardly slept, I tried so hard to get through to her but all she did was just ignore me or just say no, when she found out she was pregnant she was happy Nick, at first scared but she was happy and when realisation dawned on her, you weren't here and she felt like you were never going to be here and that she would have to go through this just with us and not you, I guess it was because you two spent so much time alone and the things you done to her made her believe that it was okay and that you did it because you love her, now tell me Nick do you love her and i'm not meaning in a way you love her just enough to get her pregnant and then leave her, are you going to stay with her and tell her that you love her?"

Nick stood in silence after Luke spoke, his mind was all in tangles and was in pain, did he really love her? or was he only using her just for his pleasures? Half of his mind was telling him that he loved her and the other half was telling him he doesn't, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall his eyes and mind was playing out flashbacks of them travelling alone and that first day in the cabin when he made his move on her, he never knew where this feeling came from but wherever it came from it came hard and heavy on him, he was so caught up in his own lust he never knew how she felt with him doing these things to her, he wondered if she just went along with it because she was scared that he left, or did she enjoy it? His eyes were getting tighter and tighter as more flashbacks came back, the day Clementine shot Rebecca because she didn't want to loose Nick, the night in the tent and that night in the forest when It rained on them, just small flashbacks of says he enjoyed, he was scanning his mind slowly looking for the answer and once he finally did find the answer his eyes snapped opened.

"I do, I do love her!" Nick's voice was full of confident and had a stern tone on it, he really did love her..

Luke took a deep breath in and out he just simply nodded at his friend and offer him a smile, even dark times like these love always appears.

A small cough took them both by surprise and they looked over to Clementine who was looking at the ceiling with teary eyes and once Carlos moved away, Nick jumped forward and took her hand into his, her head turned towards him and her eyes landed onto his and they shimmered with happiness, the once teary and bloodshot eyes now shimmered with colour and happiness, a smile came across her face and she squeezed his hand gently, he traced his thumb over the back of her hand smoothly, Carlos's voice entered the silent air "She should be okay, Kenny didn't hit anything major if his gun was any higher or lower then you would be dead.."

Nick turned and glared at Carlos with bitter eyes and a snarl, as Carlos was going to hit back with something, the cabin door opened forcefully Kenny and the others came rushing in, Kenny was the first to spot Clementine and went rushing by her side "Clem, oh god are you okay?" Kenny asked as he tried to stroke at her hair but she pulled away from him and sat up slowly "Oh yeah, i'm fine I just like getting shot by people who are claiming to protect me!!" Her voiced was hoarse but she managed to get her point across, she may have liked Kenny when she was younger but now she's really seeing what he's like and its something she doesn't approve of.

"I was! I was trying to shoot that fucker!" Kenny snarled at Nick who was standing behind the couch with a hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"Hey, the name is Nick actually, 'not that fucker!'" Nick smiled sarcastically at Kenny, making Luke and even Sarita giggle a little.

"Yeah well I guess I'll call you that cause you actually fucked her!" Kenny stood up and faced him with anger and murder in his eyes.

"Damn right I did and i'll do it again, pregnant or not i'll fuck her!" Nick didn't know why he said that but he did regret it after he said it, his eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth after it, now he fucked up.

Luke watched as Kenny was about to fly for Nick, he may not have agreed with what Nick said but he wasn't going to get involved in a fight with Kenny, when he was going to pull back Kenny, Clementine stood up on the couch and pushed him back with anger in her eyes, "Don't go anywhere near him!" Her voice clear of its hoarse and now clear with a spitting anger, He glared at her with a bitter anger and was about to go for him again but she stood her ground and pushed him back again.

"Clementine.." He spoke through his teeth and his hands rolled into tight fists his knuckles becoming white with the tight pressure.

"Kenny I will not let you near him!" Her voice shaky with anger and her own hands rolled into fists, her angry side was becoming less idle by the second.

"Did you even hear what he said!" He took small steps towards her, his slow place was a sign of true anger.

"Yes I did and yes he can if he wants too!" She spoke with a somewhat pride in her voice, Kenny was no longer the person she knew and to her neither was she.

His walking stopped and he was inches away from her face before he spoke "Lee would be disappointed in you!".

Her eyes narrowed like a wolf and her fist raised like a knife ready to be pierced into skin, her fist collided with his face nearly knocking him to the ground, the sudden punch surprised everyone but they stayed quiet.

"Don't..You..Dare!" Her voice now full of venom as she jumped down from the couch and grabbed Nick's hand and walked out the cabin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to college tomorrow so updates will be slow but i'll try to update this everyday if I can


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Graphicish sexual content in this chapter*  
> *Few spelling mistakes*

Nick looked down at Clementine who was leading him further and further into the dark forest away from the cabin which the rest of group had been left in shock after Clementine had punched him, of course she says to herself that she doesn't care about him and hates him but deep down she does care and regrets punching him but he should've seen it coming after what he said about Lee, what Kenny said about Lee being disappointed in her didn't phase her, Lee wasn't here so he couldn't be disappointed she had to gun him down not like she wasn't to, she had no choice to, she remembers the day clearly everyday but her mind is becoming more and more focused on herself and the unborn child inside her.

Would the child even survive inside her? I mean she is herself a child and her body might not be ready to carry the baby, what if the child dies inside her? Wouldn't the child rip her from inside?

Her eyes widened when she realise that she might not even last all the way through the pregnancy, she could get bit or shot she might not even get to hold her child if she dies during childbirth, she felt determined to last all the way she knew that her stomach will begin to grow soon, she lost track of how many weeks she is along but she knows that'll she be a month in sometime soon, she doesn't know when exactly her bump will begin to show it might happen early it might happen late, she doesn't really mind when it decides to show but all she wants to feel is the kick of her baby when she feels it she'll know that her baby is alive.

A sudden warmth on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Nick looking at her with a concerned look on his face, "You okay?" He asked with a gentle tone in his voice, the gentleness putting an ease on her thoughts as her eyes locked onto his and she flashed him a small faint pained smile and a slow approved nod and started to walk again only to get pulled back by the same warmth on her shoulders, she felt herself being turned around as Nick kneeled to her level gently caressing her side and caressing up and down her hip, "Don't lie to me Clementine, I can see behind your smile something is wrong!" He hated seeing her like this, he couldn't exactly blame her, its been hard on her and she must be beginning to break apart like a broken mirror, she's beginning to break into a thousand pieces.

"What if..what if I don't make it through this, what if get bit?" Clementine asked with a quivering whisper as her head looked towards the ground, small tears hitting against the mud, she hated crying but that's she wanted to do now, was cry and cry just like a little baby, she's told herself a million times that she isn't a little girl and she wasn't a baby, she was a survivor and a survivor doesn't have time to reflect on life and cry.

Also the lack of walkers around has made her think more about the apocalypse, she saw a couple of walkers here and there but not as much as there used to be, it seems like there dying, the apocalypse isn't over but it is dying down more, she thought how it was so easy to get bit before there was danger around every corner and death creeping around in the air but now its safe to wander alone and feel the freedom of how death isn't around anymore, she wondered if the apocalypse is dying down and the spreading has stop does that mean the infection is harmless? She wasn't going to chance it and let death come back.

"Clem..? Your spacing out on me here.." Nick snapped his fingers in front of her face which made her jump in surprise and gain back her bearings.

"Sorry, just in a thoughtful mood right now.." She wrapped her arms around his neck and her head flopped against his shoulder, she just wanted to be held and held close, Nick must of known this as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up into the air making her wrap her legs around his waist as he tightened his grip from under her thighs, her breaths becoming steady and even when he started to walk deeper into the forest making his way back to the tent(that he hoped was still there).

After a couple of stops gain his breaths back he came to the conclusion that she fell asleep on him, he himself was starting to feel tired but he had to get to the tent before he feel asleep, his eyes sparked up when he saw the tent was still there and when he looked closer into the tent it was empty, setting her down first he climbed in and shut the tent door, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him she shifted a little and gave out a yawn "Nick?" Her voice was overpowered by sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..for staying with me, I thought you would leave me.."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm pregnant"

"Yeah because of me, so of course I'm not going to leave you to go through this alone, its also my child.."

"That's why I thought you would leave because your the father and don't get me wrong, you'd be a good father I just thought you'd leave just like your father left you.."

Nick stayed silent tightening his grip on her, his eyes stared down at hers but her eyes were facing down towards her stomach, one of his hands slowly traced over her stomach and lift her t-shirt up so his hands were tracing over her skin, he missed the feeling of her smooth skin just touching and feeling her made him about the last time they got intimate.

They did 'it' inside this very tent and just him remembering the sounds of her moans and whines made him breathe in sharp, his eyes looked her further down basically eyeing her up, he unwrapped the arm from around her waist and moved it down to her thigh slowly rubbing circles through her jeans a small surprised noise came from her mouth as she looked down at his hand that was gradually getting closer and closer towards her inner thigh, she smiled at him and pushed herself up to meet his lips with hers.

The minute he felt her lips touch his he pushed her down to the ground gently, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and slid it over her tongue, he felt her moan into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him deeper into this kiss while his hands started to undo her jeans and slowly slide them down to her ankles, his lips moved towards her neck, slowly and gently sucking and nipping at her skin a few more faint moans escaped her mouth, she didn't realise how much she missed this, ditto for Nick.

His hands teased at her, rubbing at her through her underwear and slowly tracing his fingertips inside her underwear only to rub at her and then pull her underwear down to her ankles, her gasp excited him and made him put more pressure on his fingers, her hands gripped at his neck loosely as her eyes closed slowly and opened slowly, since its been a while since they got this close the feeling was still new to her and her flesh had became more sensitive at his touch, he stopped rubbing at her when he felt her loosen up a bit at his touch and slipped two of his fingers inside her making her clench around him for a quick second as her grip fell to his side, "Nick!" Her eyes closed tightly this time as his fingers moved in and out slowly rubbing and circling at her inner walls, the same sensation she had before building up, making her legs shake a little, at the notice of her shaking legs his paced pick up and he slipped in a third finger again applying more pressure to her inner walls, her walls had started to clench in and out indicating that she is close to the climax, but the feeling she was feeling she didn't want to go away, she enjoyed the way he touched at her, the teasing touch at her walls, the circling inside of her, the hard pressure and the fast and slow pace that his fingers where going at.

She groaned in annoyance when his fingers pulled out of her a small string of pre-cum followed his fingers as he smiled gently down at her before undoing his own jeans and boxers, he pulled her close and lined up with her, her hands automatically when straight to his back and awaited the push inside of her, once she felt him pushing himself inside of her, her eyes opened and her fingernails lightly dug into him as he fully put himself in and gave her a deep kiss on the lips and started to slowly thrust in and out at a slow place at first but upon hearing her loud moans his paced pick up, her fingernails dug deeper into his back her hands moving up and down his back as the force of him thrusting was basically forcing her to move her hands up and down, "D-Deeper.." She wanted him to hit the spot she felt the most sensitive, she hasn't felt like this in a long time and she was enjoying it.

He grabbed her waist tightly and pushed himself deeper inside her another heavy and hot moan escaped her mouth, he let out a few breathy and heavy moans as he felt himself nearing the climax, but he had to hold on for a little longer,just at the sounds of him hitting against her and the sounds of her pre-cum splashing against him was making him closer and closer but he wanted her to cum first.

Once he was deep inside her she felt as if time was slowing down, her mind was becoming fuzzy and her eyesight was becoming hazy, her back arched slightly when he hit her soft spot, "N-Nick!" Her hands now fully dug into him drawing slight blood but she didn't care, she felt close and she liked it when she felt close, it gives her a good feeling, she noticed his heavy moans also as his thrust became lazy but sprung back into its fast, heavy and rough thrusts, in mere seconds and with one more thrust her back arched as a mind-blowing orgasm took over her as she let out heavy moans making her clench and quiver around him, she felt herself wrap her walls around him and let her thick liquid onto him, while Nick followed not so far behind after both of them shared a mind-blown orgasm and heavy moans, he leaned down and gave her a lazy kiss before pulling out of her, the sounds of the wet and thick liquid that both of them created and mixed followed behind Nick.

He fixed himself up and help fix up Clementine, they both pulled up there underwear and jeans, they shared one more kiss before lying down next to each other and cuddling close, the didn't speak after, there actions spoke more than words.

He really did love her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit rushed, I have to do a lot of studying but i'll try to edit it later..


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild sexual content in this chapter*
> 
> Updates might be more slower I ordered myself a PS1 and PS2 with all the old Spyro's so yep i'll be busy playing them, studying and updating this..

Nick awoke to the soft snores of Clementine and the birds tweeting in the sky, it must of been the crack of dawn as the tent turned into a crimson like colour, the sun slightly shining through the tent illuminating the tent and illuminating there skin, his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and her arms were tightly wrapped around his, he had the temptation to wake her up but he could remember her being up all night complaining about her stomach and about Kenny, she rambled and rambled on and on till the point that Nick fell asleep but she still rambled to herself, he glanced down to her and a small smiled came onto his lips as he caressed her cheek lightly and used his other hand to stroke her hair, the smile on his lips wouldn't disappear she was just the thing he needed in life, he remembered the day Luke brought her to the cabin and how he almost shot her, the more and more time they spent with each other he thought he had feelings for her but he ignored them as hard as he could and then one day he got rid of all his feelings for her, well he thought he did, he guesses that these feelings were staying idle within him and then they hit him hard, just like he hit her hard.

A small yawn and groan could be heard from her as she tried to turn away from him but he brought her back close to him, a slight noise of annoyance escaped her lips as she swatted his hands away and buried her head into the pillow, he couldn't help but laugh at her when she gets further along into her pregnancy she'll most likely be a moany old git, even though she isn't old but who cares she'll be moany and annoyed at everything, "Clem, come on we gotta get up.." He turned her onto her back making her face the light of the sun and instantly she crinkled up her eyes and turned away but his hands where pinning her down so she could get the light inside her eyes and wake her up, "Niiiick! Stop it!" She tried to kick him but her legs where out of reach and her hands were pinned down by him, she finally opened her eyes and gave him a glare full of anger but a playful anger, he let her hands go and watched as she shot up and punched him the shoulder, "Don't wake me up again!" She huffed out and turned her head away from him, "Oh come on, have a little fun" He pulled her shoulders back and let her lay against his chest as his hands rubbed her waist and hips.

She looked up at him with the playful angry eyes and crossed her arms, "Fun? Its like six or seven in the morning, that ain't fun, that's torture!" She whined and leaned her head further into his chest, the sounds of his fast heartbeats making her tired again, she closed her eyes and hoped that Nick would've left her to sleep but no he had to be annoying and push her away from him "Hey! No sleeping, sleeping is not allowed in this tent..!" He was in a very very playful and silly mood today but Clementine wasn't, its like the roles had swapped or it was either a Sunday.

"Excuse me mister but I have a reason to sleep!" She said with a smile, now she was getting into a more playful mood but she was still tired and annoyed at why he woke her up this early, Nick returned the smile and scooted closer to her gently cupping her cheek and pulling her face close, "Don't forget that I was one who made you pregnant, so its my rules whether or not you sleep!" He pulled her in for a quick kiss and pulled away from her and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Y-Yeah, but..uh, you didn't need to cum in me!" She said with a smirk and crossed her arms, she raised her eyebrows at him almost like she put him in his place but she was far from it.

"Then where's the fun in having sex if I cant get to cum in you?" He said with a fake sad pout but the minute he saw her roll her eyes, he started to laugh slightly and pull her onto his lap and stroke her hips with affection.

"Touché" She said as she leaned in for a kiss, he smirked into the kiss and slowly started to grind her on him, making him tight down below but he ignored it for the time being and continued into the kiss, there tongue's going at war and there saliva mixing, he gently started to push her to the ground and trace his hands up to her inner thighs but he stopped once he felt her grab onto his bulge through his jeans, he took a sharp breath in, she's never really done anything to please him and now she wants too.

"C-Clem, what are you doing!" His head lowered into her neck as she squeezed it again, she could feel him twitch at her touch and that only made her more eager to please him, this time the tables turned and she pushed him onto his back and straddled him while her hand was still squeezing his semi-hard bulge, his eyes locked onto hers a tint of pride in her eyes as she continued to rub at him, "Clem!" His eyes widened when he felt her hands unbuckle his jeans and slip her hand under his boxers grabbing onto his shaft, again she felt him twitch at her touch, a smirk came upon her lips as she started to pump her hand up and down, faint moans slipping out his lips as he closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes of pumping her hand up and down, she slid off his lap and onto the ground, she glanced up at him and his eyes were still closed, so she opened her mouth and placed it on his tip, hearing a pleasurable gasp from him made her swirl her tongue around and use her saliva to push her mouth further and further down taking him in as much as she can, she started to bob her head up and down more pleasurable moans and gasps came from his mouth as his hand grabbed her head tightly and pushed her down further, her hand gripped his thighs as her head started to pick up the pace, the sounds of the salvia sloshing around and the small whines she gave out, it felt like an eternity of pleasure that Nick was going through but roughly its been around five minute, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax, it was about a minute later she could feel him swell up and then let his lease out into her mouth, she tried to pull herself away but he kept his grip tight and made her take it in, she couldn't keep it all in so she opened her mouth his lease spilling from the sides of her mouth, he finally let her head go and he heard her take in a big gasp as she swallowed him.

He sat up with a slight daze and fix up his boxers and jeans he looked down at her as she was wiping the sides of her mouth and coughing a little, a huge smile came across his face as he looked at her, he laid himself down and was soon joined by her at his side it wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**10 Hours Later** _

They slept for a long time, they slept until it was dark, the calming winds hit against the tent and the warm air hit against them as it came crawling through the tent an arm was wrapped around her shoulder and they both started up to the dark starry sky through the tent window, no walkers groaning and moaning could be heard, all that could be heard were the owls and the crickets.

"Hey Clem..?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing for me?"

Her eyes stayed looking up at the sky and she thought of a song she could sing, she hardly ever sang and when she did she would mostly forget the words but a song came rushing through her mind, an old song her money sang to her and from then on it stayed in her mind but she just didn't sing it.

She cleared her throat and let her voice take over the air;

_"He said come out and play_   
_And it was all fun and games_   
_He asked me to dance_   
_And we danced-anced-anced_   
_His eyes were red_   
  
_And at the first brake of day_   
_My true love went away_   
  
_Oh he's evil she says_   
_He knows your name_   
_You played his game_   
_He'll eat your flesh_   
_And he'll spit out the seed_   
_Those eyes will go red_   
  
_And at the first brake of day_   
_Your true love will go away_   
  
_Oh leave, let me be_   
_Let the devil take me_   
_Oh leave, can't you see?_   
_You cannot save me_   
  
_So I sit and waited_   
_Till one night he came_   
_And it was all fun and games_   
_He asked me to dance_   
_And we danced-anced-anced_   
_Those eyes went red_   
  
_And at the first brake of day_   
_My true love went away"_

They sat in silence as her song finished and they continued to look up into the night sky, they didn't speak and they didn't cuddle close, they just looked towards the sky and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-Red by Mirel Wagner


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbelievably short chapter, don't even count this as a chapter!   
> This is also very rushed, I've been bone dry with studying but I promise next chapter will be longer and dig more deeper..

**_2 Months Later_ **

 In these past two months a lot has happened and none of it is good, they where in the darkest of times and not a single bit of light could free them from the darkness that lay upon them, they were in an looping nightmare of pain and death, they have lost two people to death and one to kidnappers, Sarita and Alvin were met with death and Sarah was met with rope around her wrists, the remaining members have lost there sanity with each other but are dealing with it, it seems that death and pain are all they can feel creeping around them like summer mist, Clementine has blamed herself for the losses and kidnapping but all she hears is the rest telling her that it isn't but they don't know what happened before, she may not blame herself fully for the losses as that was death who took them but she was with Sarah when she was attacked, she couldn't get a good look at the kidnappers but one had a missing arm.

The sanity of the group was lowering and they were all slowly falling but the smile and hope of a little girl made them realise that if they don't control themselves and get over the tension between Kenny, Nick and Luke then they could get Sarah back and that's all what Clementine wants and although they may not speak as much or see each other as much there is not one bit of her that would allow Sarah to go through pain and let her die, yes Sarah is weak but she can use her weakness to grow strong and realise that she is never alone and weakness can always lead to becoming stronger, no one is ever weak.

They all had to leave the cabin and travel onto the road where Clementine saw the vehicle going down, they walk was silent and eerie but that's probably because Carlos is too busy fearing for his daughters life, Luke is busy watching over Kenny and Nick, Clementine has her friend on her mind and her small bump, Kenny is raging and wanting to kill Nick after finding him and Clementine having sex in the tent, the memory made Clementine chuckle and look back to her friends and potential lover, the smile on her lips is wide and full of happiness but behind that smile there is the linger of fear and her eyes now becoming full of shame and guilt, if they find Sarah dead then blood is on her hands and she wont ever forgive herself for Sarah's death, nor would Carlos.

Nick can see the look on her face and can see the emotions in her eyes as she looks at the ground her tears almost ready to pour out as a waterfall, the look is the same on his face he keeps thinking what would happen if they did find Sarah dead, the group would fall apart it would crumble and break apart and most certainly another death will happen because that's what's been following them, the lingering air and mist is deaths way of sneaking around.

No more, no more death, no more blood, no more tears!!

The words screaming inside everyone's head, the realisation beginning to dawn on them, there is no way back from the past and no one knows what is ahead in the future, this is a world of questions, questions that no one can answer, even if one can be answered what good does that do?

The walk was stopped as they saw oncoming people, they all stood in there places with their weapons out and aimed, the first man walked up to them with arms of surrender and showing peace.

"Who are you?" Clementine's voice spoke for the first time in a very long time.

"Well honey...I'm Carver"

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have forgotten somethings that i've done in previous chapters so if you come across something that i've already said or something that i may bring back that i got rid of then please just forget that part, i'll try and re-read my story and take out anything :)
> 
> PS. I've took a whole new turn on this and im sorry if this makes up upset but i want to do something different and if you really dont like it then i'll delete this chapter and re-upload a new one

After meeting the mysteries man named Carver he told them of his camp nearby the woods, Howe's Hardware or something like that, Luke was the first to speak up and ask if the place was safe and that the rest of his group was friendly and of course Carver just smiled and said everything was alright and safe but Clementine could hear the lies behind his voice and could see the lies in his eyes as he glanced around the group, she wasn't fond of him even though she never really knew him she just had the feeling of dread and unfaithfulness but she shook it off as she started to walk with Carver, she didn't realize that they decided to walk with him, this could be a mistake..

"So, where you come from?" Carver's gruff and deep voice asked them.

"Lets just say from far away.." Clementine rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, she wasn't going to tell him anything until she can trust him and by the looks of that it seems like she's never going to tell him anything.

There was a small silence between the group, it stayed there longer than expected but it was welcomed as no-one trusted this Carver, they stayed a little behind him and started to walk at a slower pace so they can discuss what will happen if this Carver is to be a bad guy.

"If he does try to kill us then we should have a plan at the ready so we can fight back, excluding Clementine." Luke has spoke first with the tone of confident, he put himself as leader after Carlos had started to sink further and further down the line of being a leader, he didn't trust Kenny to be a leader as it would mostly turn out to be violence and murder with him as it always is, he didn't want to put Nick as leader as he has to care for Clementine, and putting Clementine as leader would be funny but she has enough on her plate at the moment.

"What if he's already one step ahead?" Clementine asked looking up at Luke with a slight fear in her eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Don't worry, we'll find a way out..".

Find a way out of what exactly? Death.

"But what if we don't Luke! We could die!" Her voice had started to shake a little with fear of her and her baby dying.

"There's always a way out.." Nick's voice picked up from behind her as he smiled at her and smiled to Luke before hearing Kenny jump into the conversation, by the look on his face he wasn't really happy with the plan, well it really wasn't a plan it was just a normal conversation.

As Kenny had started up an argument with Nick and Luke they didn't notice the two men creeping up on Clementine who stopped for a breather, she could fee eyes watching her but she just let the feeling pass and decided to walk again but she never got very far as one of the men held a cloth to her mouth and started dragging her back, soon the world turned dark for her and all she could hear was a sweet silence.

As the men continued walking they realized that certain voice was missing and and extra footstep was heard, Luke turned around out of reflex and saw nothing but dust in the wind, then he realized that Clementine was gone.

"CLEM?!?, CLEMENTINE?!" Luke's voice ran out against the wind but he was met with nothing in return which cause more panic to rise as he heard his fellow friends hurried footsteps.

"Fuck! CLEMENTINE!" Just like Luke his voice ran out, his worry thoughts and feelings had started to rise to high levels but he managed to keep himself calm and not to cause anymore trouble.

Kenny for once did not scream out and shout, he instead looked around his surroundings alas he could find nothing, he kept his head down and walked along side Carlos allowing the two men behind them search out Clementine.

* * *

The sounds of owls and crickets rang throughout the sky as Clementine's eyes had started to awaken and take in the night sky, she slowly lifted herself only to feel pain run down her backside and her arms, she ignored the pain as best as she could and started at the night sky above her, the stars and moon making the sky shine and the ground beneath them sparkle like ice, for once she felt like the world had stopped and that all she could hear was the sounds of time passing and watching as other nature restores itself and ride the world of the darkness that encases it, as she is within her thoughts she fails to realize that she is indeed alone and that a stranger in the darkness watches her, a smile creeps on her face and she pulls a blanket away from her lap and she jumps down onto the grass barefooted, odd she thoughts but again her mind is in wonders as she stares upon the mountains that the moon almost touches and that the stars aline themselves along side the moon and at that moment as small gust of wind brushes past her allowing her to smell the countryside in its finest moment as she breathes in the air she relishes a laugh louder than ever.

The man in the shadows smiles at her enjoyment and keeps a keen eye on her, he's close but yet so far.

As the moon shines down on her and as the wind dances around her, the summer rain decides to join in and falls from the clear sky, she stares up in wonder and allows the rain to drown her, the feeling of happiness engulfs her as she dances around the grass, her feet getting soaked in wet grass and her arms spread out as she dances around in circles before stopping and laughing away to herself, as she takes off her hat and pull down her hair baubles, she never realized how long her hair was, she started down at her hair that was now covering her hips and stomach, she started at her hat and baubles in surprise as they've manged to keep her hair up for so long without recognizing how long it was, either way she smiled up at the moon and heading back to the truck that she awoke in.

But before she could make it back a voice within the shadows spoke to her.

"You seemed pretty happy their Clementine.."

Her eyes widened which not fear but with reorganization..

"You should be dead..!"

"Look who has a cheek to talk.."

"I got out lucky, you on the other hand didn't.."

"Yeah no shit Clementine, or should i say-"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Temper, temper, you should keep that under control, you're father never liked your tone Clementine!"

"HA! He never liked anything about me, that's the reason he gave me away to those other folks, oh crap what were their names!"

"Ed and Diana?"

"Ah yes, those two, they were going to die either way with or without the apocalypse"

"Such a shame that their little daughter has been doing naughty things"

"Aw well it would be a shame if she was young but you know who and what i am so its alright.."

After a long conversation with the man in the shadows, she returned to the truck now knowing that Nick and the rest weren't to be found around but she didn't care at this point in time what she did care was if the man in the shadows would continue to follow her around and keep his eye on her, ever since she met her "parents" he has always been following her, no matter were or when he would always be their lurking in the back, the fact that no-one had ever noticed that extra footsteps makes her laugh at the stupidity of them.

"Oh Clem, you have a few visitors.."

"Who?" She jumps out the truck again and waits nearby it allowing the shadow man to let the visitors past his shadows and when she saw who it was, she nearly rang for her life.

Project Origin was here..


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small teaser for next year's chapter..

_The end is near.._

_The screams are getting louder and louder.._

_The blood getting heavier and heavier as i lay upon the grass.._

_The dirt sticking to my face as well as blood and tears.._

_My knees gave out as i felt them shatter and my body fell to the ground like glass just at the sheer thought of death.._

_Now that has became true as deaths darkness and smoke clouds my vision and i am left alone with pain.._

_The pain is unreal and the screams are getting louder but they are not my screams.._

_The Earth has broken truly now as the war continues.._

_It was never meant to be like this.._

_Not everything turns out as planned.._

_Death comes creeping up behind me surrounding me in an eternal flame.._

_My life flashes in my eyes and the life that is yet to come.._

_I cannot die here.._

_Death may have my body in his flame and chains.._

_But he does not have my soul yet.._

_The very thing that makes us human.._

_I have to be strong..  
_

_I have to fight.._

_I have to be brave.._

_Death will not know what has hit him when it comes.._

_If Death think he can win then he has another thing coming.._

_This war will not be the death of me.._

_It will not be the death of my child.._

_It will not be the death of my friends.._

_I have been through so much to give up now.._

_I will not fail here.._

_Project Origin cannot win this war.._

_The sky is red and the clouds are black.._

_The sounds of bullets fly pass me and i can feel my skin being ripped.._

_I can hear their voices, the voices of my enemies.._

_The rage that boils within me brakes and i can hear myself scream.._

_The temptation of killing them has broke.._

_I will carve my name in their bodies.._

_Their bodies will become nothing but ash and bones.._

_They will soon fear me.._

_Project Origin will soon realize who they fucked with.._

_Luke and the other will soon realize what i am really like.._

_Nick will soon realize who he loved.._

_My child will only hear stories of me.._

_They will fear me.._

_They will run.._

_I will show them the true meaning of war.._

_I am Clementine.._

_I am the mother of the apocalypse.._

_All shall die.._

_And i shall rise..._


	20. 'Not the last chapter'

_Guys i need to be clear with you i have lost everything and i mean everything i wrote for the last chapter, my laptop got clear by my mum and she wiped everything from it so the last chapter may have to come out later than expected, i have to read over everything again and write back down what i can remember but I promise you i will try to get it up by August or July.._

_I'm terribly sorry but i'm trying my best to write it all up again and sadly it will not have as much in it as i wrote more than 30k and now im back down to 0 and i dont think i can write that much anyways i'll try to have that up for you soon as just gimme a little more time please :)_

 

_Love from LouLou~_

 


End file.
